Harry Potter and A Real Friend
by Mr. Mage Man
Summary: Harry runs out of the common room after the argument regarding the Firebolt. Katie Bell follows him and that choice brings them on a totally different life. Chapter 1 is more of a prologue, just establishing H/K's prior friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to start by saying that this first chapter is going to detail a few interactions between Harry and Katie before Harry's third year. I could use some help coming up with a better title. This one just doesn't feel right.**

First Year.

King's Cross Station

September 1st, 1991

"Bye, bye you bastards" Harry mumbles to himself as he waves the Dursley's off at King's Cross. 'Now to find the Platform.' Harry thinks as he meanders through the station.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're looking for the platform eh kid?" A girl said to him. "Follow me then." She says with conviction. Having time to kill, Harry follows her down the station. They reach a column and the girl stops and turns to him. "This is the entrance, c'mon or the good compartments will be full!" The girls spoke sweetly and pushes her trolley through the barrier. Harry passes through the barrier and the girl guides him to a compartment. "Ok, here's the deal kid. Wait one sec, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well hello Harry, I didn't really recognize you at first, but I don't think I could forget your eyes. My name is Katie Bell, I'm a second year Gryff."

"Hi Katie, wait, my eyes? What do you mean my eyes? I don't know you." Harry said with confusion at Katie.

"My mum went to school with your parents and we lived in the same town until your family went into hiding. I have pictures of us as kids with your mum and dad." Katie told him.

"You have pictures of my family?"

"Yeah, my mum was your mother's maid of honor. I can send for them tonight or I can bring them back after Christmas." Katie said noting the happy twinkle in Harry's eye.

"That would be brilliant, thank you Katie, what is a Gryff?" Harry said, visually happier than when they first met.

"Gryffindor is my house, shorten to Gryff. Slytherins are called snakes, Hufflepuffs are puffs and Ravenclaws are ravens or claws. All the houses are good in their own right, Puffs are loyal, Snakes are cunning and ambitious, Ravens are smart and intellectual, and we Gryffs are courageous and brave. Don't let anyone tell you that snakes are inherently evil, some are, but most are just trying to make their way in the world." Katie finished seriously. Her grey eyes alight with energy and emotion.

"Thank you for the advice and house breakdown Katie." Harry spoke smiling, "What's life like at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Well…" Katie talked for twenty minutes about how much fun life is at Hogwarts and fair bit about her life there as well. She spoke on the different classes and how he should be wary of Snape because his father did not get along with the man. Katie would be the third chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year as last year Liz Moran graduated, and since Katie was the only reserve team chaser, she would get the spot. Katie was the only second year Gryff since her friend Leanne moved to America the previous summer. She hoped it wouldn't be too lonely without her best friend, but she was also friends with the other chasers from Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They were third years but had helped her get much more confidant in herself and improve her game. When she saw them, she cut her description of Hogwarts life short to join her friends.

"Oh that's them Harry, I promised I sit with them earlier so I'll leave you be, but if you ever need anything I'll be around." Katie said smiling to her new friend while thinking to herself 'wow he is pretty cute for a firstie I suppose, maybe he'll fill in more during school.'

**A/N: First year went by like it did in the books with Harry meeting Ron and Hermione and becoming friends. Harry and Katie talked a little but didn't really hang out much. On to summer between first and second years for Harry.**

Summer

Dursley Residence

July 31st, 1992

Harry was worried that his friends had forgotten him when so far this summer he hadn't gotten anything from anyone, even Katie! He felt more depressed than normal on his birthday as not even his friend Katie had sent him anything, not even a card. It was late that night when an owl had squeezed itself through the bars on his window and landed on his sleeping chest. Harry awoke with a start, 'Bloody hell.' he muttered. He untied the brown paper packaging to reveal a picture album with a picture of himself and Katie after winning a Quidditch game, it also at the end of the motion, caught Katie giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was glad somebody remembered his birthday. As he opened the album a letter fell into his lap, despite the grogginess of his untimely awakening, he tears open the envelope with vigor.

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry! I'm sorry this is coming so late, none of my 10 other letters got a response so I thought I'd try sending it later in the evening. I think something is tampering with your mail Harry. I hope you don't hate me because you haven't gotten my letters. I hope your relatives are treating you right. This photo album has pretty much all of the photos I could find that had either of your parents in them. There are also some photos of us and the Quidditch team. If you have any trouble in getting your books and supplies, then my mom and I can come and pick you up. If you decide you want to go, just owl me and we can meet up._

_Love,_

_Katie_

Harry was so happy that at least somebody remembered his birthday. The letter also gave him food for thought about his mail being tampered. He was overjoyed with his gift from Katie. The pictures made him happy that at one point, his family was happy and whole. That was what he wanted to do eventually, make his family whole again, and he thought, perhaps maybe Katie would be a part of that family.

Summer

Weasley Residence

August 10, 1992 (Day after Weasley Breakout)

Harry sat at the desk in the room he shared with Ron to write a letter to Katie explaining the situation.

_Hey Katie,_

_Somebody was tampering with my mail, a house elf named Dobby showed up at my house on the night my uncle had a big potential client over. Dobby told me that 'something terrible would be coming to Hogwarts' and that I must not go back for my safety. He then levitated a cake and dropped it onto my uncle's client. My uncle was livid, he barred up my window and told me that I wasn't going back. Then Fred, George and Ron came to break me out using their dad's flying Ford Angelina. We got to the Burrow early this morning, but not early enough to escape Mrs. Weasley's lecture about how dangerous it was for them to come get me. We are going to Diagon Alley for school stuff on Tuesday, maybe you can meet up with us? Thank you for the photo album, I've had a blast looking at the pictures. Hopefully this year we can add some more!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Katie replied later that she would be unable to meet at Diagon Alley, but would be able to meet them at the platform and was very happy that he liked the photo album.

**A/N: Harry never got to meet with Katie on the platform because of Dobby's magic so he and Ron fly to Hogwarts in the Angelina. School year continues as canon describes.**

Hogwarts

December 1992 (After the Dueling Club)

Harry had just had the worst day of his entire life. Everybody was giving him a wide berth in the halls because they did not want the 'Heir of Slytherin' to attack them next or people whispering that he was the next Dark Lord. At Quidditch practice everyone was rather subdued, they could feel how sad Harry was and they all knew that he would never do anything like what people were saying. Wood called everyone down to have a talk.

"Now everyone knows this is the single worst practice we've had probably ever, but for sure over the last two years. I want each of you to go back to the dorms, clear your heads, and get back on the right track. Harry," Wood said in the most thoughtful tone he'd heard from the big fifth year, "We know you didn't have anything to do with the Chamber, and we will do all we can to silence the bastards spreading rumors about you, we're a family here guys, so we're all here if you want to talk Harry." Wood finished, tearing up for the first time in recorded history. "Now get on back to the dorms, all of you." He coughed in an attempt to be macho.

As Harry sat in the changing room after his shower, he thought about all the horrible things his classmates had been saying about him. He couldn't hold in the hurt anymore and he just let it out, much to Katie's surprise as she walked back from the girls shower.

"Rough day Harry?" She said smiling, trying to lighten his mood.

"Yeah Katie, rough is putting it lightly." Harry said smiling for the first time since the dueling club.

"Hey Katie?" Harry asked as she was putting on her pants, still topless.

"What Harry? You can talk to me." Katie said pulling on a Manchester Dragons t-shirt and coming to sit by him.

"Do you think I'm a bad person? Or a dark wizard? Do you think that I did those terrible things to Mrs. Norris and Sir Nicholas? I mean, I don't think I'm evil, but what if I am?" Harry asked, talking fast than he flew.

Katie responded by grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her and promptly slapping him. "Harry James Potter! Never talk about yourself like that! You are the kindest most thoughtful person I have ever met! I don't think you could purposely hurt someone that didn't deserve it Harry." Katie's tone going from serious to thoughtful, "Even if you were a dark wizard worse than Voldemort, then I'll be your dark queen. I care about you Harry, remember that." She said with a glint of maniacal villainy in her eye as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Katie left a starstruck Harry Potter sitting mouth agape with his hand slowly rubbing where Katie had kissed. Through all of his troubles that year, Harry would remember that moment in the locker room with Katie and it would give him strength to survive, because he finally had something, no someone to live for, even if she was only his friend.

**A/N: That's all I wrote folks, next chapter I will begin my version of the broom incident and the aftermath that follows. Not sure how much/if any Weasley bashing will occur. Probably no Lemons here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and gain nothing monetarily from this. This is JKR's playground and we just use the slide.**

**A/N: Hello everybody. Thank you for the reviews and support. Here's the beginning of the story starting midway thru third year with the Firebolt incident. **

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room next to the fireplace watching his two best friends argue again, this time over a broom, a literal mass-murdering psychopath was out to kill him, and his friends are arguing about a broom. Don't they have anything better to do? All they do now is bicker about the littlest things.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you care about Harry's safety?" Hermione questions a red-faced Ron.

"Of course, I do Hermione, but it's a _firebolt_. It can't be cursed, the broom's said to be curse and jinx proof." Ron responds angrily.

"But Black's dabbled deep in the Dark Arts, if someone could tamper with it then He could!" Hermione said loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of the room.

"But Hermione, just let him take it out for a test. I'll even try it first, so we know it's not jinxed." Ron replied, trying to calm Hermione down.

"No Ronald, it is dangerous, and McGonagall already has the broom, its out of my hands now." Hermione replied.

"But it was never in your hands to begin with." Ron replied harshly. "Right Harry, mate, what she did was wrong, and we all know it." He said trying to drag Harry under the bus with him, upsetting Hermione.

"Well-" Harry began, only to be cut off by Hermione, trying to get in the last word. "I think Harry would support me in this Ronald, I was only trying to do what's best for all of us." The gathered crowd oh'd and ah'd at the remark. Harry had finally had enough of the arguing.

"Enough! Both of you!" Ron and Hermione stood stock still as Harry began to speak with a tone no one had heard from the generally quiet third year. "You both think you're right, so what do you do? You argue. Not come and ask how I feel about this, when it's my life you're talking about. You always bicker back and forth like an old married couple. Then you have the gall to ask me to support one of you when you never checked with me in the first place, unbelievable, you two are supposed to be my friends! You're supposed to help me not go behind my back and go to McGonagall about a possibility of a problem!" Harry spoke with such venom that left Ron visibly shaken and Hermione in tears. "Well if this is the way you're going to act know then I want no part in it. You two are perfect for each other, you can take turns stabbing each other in the back." Harry said as he stormed towards the common room door.

As he was about to leave, Ron shouted. "And that's the Harry Bloody Potter that I expected to see, worse than Malfoy, a snobbish, spoiled, GIT!" His last word echoed throughout the tower and the nearby portion of the school before the door closed locking the pandemonium inside break loose.

Harry heard his once best mate call him all the things they thought of Malfoy, 'So is that how this is gonna be? Then fine.' Harry thought as he broodily stalked the corridors trying to find an empty classroom to wallow in.

Meanwhile, inside the common room. The gathered crowd got to see two shows for the price of one as Katie Bell stalked up to Ron and began to lay into him.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Katie said and in a torrent of anger swung a mean right hook and promptly shattered his nose. "You dare to call yourself Harry's friend? Friends fight, friends may have disagreements, but real friends would never call someone a Malfoy. Your friendship was salvageable before, but now? I'd hope Harry doesn't curse you next time he sees you, its what Malfoy would do. Wouldn't he Ron?" The crowd was not expecting the usually mild-mannered chaser to be that aggressive, or punch that hard. The assembled males made mental notes to stay on the good side of one Katherine Bell. But the show was not over yet, as Hermione's judgement gavel was about to fall.

"And you," Katie said with the demeanor of a wild cat, preparing to pounce, grey eyes resembling the storm to come. "You're the level-headed one, right? WRONG! You're too proud to admit that you made a mistake in not asking Harry about it beforehand, and now you isolated one of the only people you could call a friend. You chanced your friendship for a _broom_? Instead of owning up to it like a real person, you argue with that Weasel. You understand that arguing with idiots only drags you down to their level, right? Get off your high horse Hermione Granger, and you might be able to salvage what's left of your trio." Katie finished. "Now I'm off to make sure Harry doesn't do something stupid." She spoke as she climbed out of the portrait hole, hoping to find her friend.

Katie wandered the halls for nearly an hour until she heard spellfire coming from an unused classroom. She peaks through the door to see Harry firing curses at training dummies set around the room. She sneaks in and sits at one of the desks until Harry calmed down, she knew he wouldn't be the most responsive person in this state.

He ceases fire and slouches in a nearby chair. Seeing her chance, she stands up and plops herself down into the chair next to him, to Harry's surprise. "Bloody hell, what was that about, Katie? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried Harry, you gave everyone quite a shock in there, but I have to say that I did it better." She ended smirked; eyes filled with mirth.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, realizing the possible consequences of his actions.

"Well first a broke Weasley's nose then laid into him about proper friend behavior and stated that he pretty much fucked your friendship royally by calling you Malfoy, which I resent that comparison myself, he acted more like the ponce than anyone had ever. Then I told Hermione off for not thinking her actions through when she is supposedly the smart one. Now Harry, I can keep talking or do you want to talk about it?" Katie soothingly said.

"I-I-Well god dammit I don't understand Katie!' Harry said, letting his pent-up anger out. "They're supposed to be my friends, how could either of them do that?" He asked rhetorically.

"I understand Harry," Katie said putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "They don't deserve be your friend if they can't stop bickering." She said in her angelic tone.

"Well, I'm in the market for a new friend, a place to sleep and I'm famished, so have you got any ideas?" Harry asked sad that the day had gone to shit so early.

"I think I can help with both of those." Katie said biting her lip. "Follow me." She said practically dragging Harry from his chair and out of the room. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "Secret" was all Katie gave in reply while bringing him up to the seventh floor and stopping in front of a blank wall.

"Katie, is there a reason you are pacing in front of a blank wall." Harry inquired as to why his friend walked up and down the length of wall several times.

"Yes," Katie said as she turned to face him raising her arms to the side. Then gesturing like a circus ringleader to the wall. "I give you…" she started as a door began to form from the wall, "the Room of Requirement!" Katie finished with a squeak and led him through the doorway into a area that virtually copied the Gryffindor common room warm inviting sofas included, except the ceiling had an enchantment similar to the Great Hall but showed a perfect to-scale view of the night's sky stars and all. Harry stood mouth agape at the space. It was home, without the troubles of the tower.

"So, what do ya think?" Katie asked smiling.

"Perfection." Harry responded.

"Just wait until you see this." Katie said as a dining table appeared in front of them. "Dobby!" she cheered.

As the little elf appeared on top of the table now standing eye level with them, he began. "What can Dobby do for Miss Katy? Oh, Master Harry! What a glorious day for you to call Dobby."

"Thank you, Dobby, can you bring us some diner please I think we won't be in attendance." Katie said, patting the elf on the head as he popped away.

"Dobby answers to you?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah I since he's a free elf he can respond to whomever he wishes to. I helped him find the kitchens one day when he'd had too much butterbeer. He's been very helpful. So, what do you think, you wanna live here? At least until things quiet down back in the dorms. Mines been lonely for a while now, just haven't had a reason to leave and come here." Katie said.

"I think I'd like that. For a temporary living arrangement, I suppose. I just wish there was a way for the twins and other people we like to come here." Harry said sadly.

"I believe I can arrange that." She said closing her eyes and furrowing her brow in concentration. "There," she said walking over to the wall where a portrait had cleared out. "Come here and what do you see?" She asked. "I see the common room, with McGonagall talking to the other students. Blimey, is this a portal to the common room?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, we can hop through later if we want." Katie said as Dobby popped back into the room.

"Here is Master and Misses dinner." He called. "Is there anything else Dobby can do for you?"

"Yes, there is Dobby, but first I wanted to thank you for all you have done for myself and Katie today. You are a good friend." Harry said kindly, bringing the poor elf to tears. "It's ok Dobby. If you could, can you go tell Professor McGonagall that Katie and I will be stopping by later to explain the situation and would you please go bring our personal belongings to this room and them in our bed chambers." Harry asked smiling when he saw how happy his friend was.

"Of course, sir, Dobby will leave you be." He said as he disappeared.

'Well, let's eat." Katie said as she sat down and helped herself to some mashed potatoes.

Harry joined her and as they ate a question popped into his mind. "Katie," drawing her attention, "whenever we have talked about family, you only talk about your mum, why?" Harry asked, hoping that this wasn't a difficult topic to discuss.

"Well, its really only be me mum and I since my dad died in the war." She explained. "He was an Auror, one of the best ever according to mum. She said he died pretty soon after that night in Godric's Hollow." I was only two at the time, so I don't have many memories of him. He was in some of the pictures I gave you of us as kids. He was good friends with your mom and dad." Katie finished a little sadder than before.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kates, what does your mum do?" Harry asked, trying to brighten his friend's mood.

"She's a healer at St. Mungo's." Katie said, smiling a bit. "She really loves helping people get back on their feet again." She said, finishing her meal as Dobby makes another appearance.

"Hello Master Harry, professor McGonagalls is requesting yous presence immediately, Dobby can take you there if you like." He said vanishing the food on the table.

"Alright Dobby, if you could." Harry said grabbing a hold of Dobby's hand as Katie did the same and they were whisked off to McGonagall's Office.

"I cannot believe you would do such a thing Miss Bell. Physically attacking another student, I thought you had better self control than that." McGonagall reprimanded.

"Professor, please, have you seen the pensieve of it?" Katie asked.

"No, I haven't but if you'd be willing to give it to me, then I would be more than happy to see it for myself." The Professor requested. Katie obliged and they watched the memory.

Coming out of the memory, Harry was the first to say something. "Damn Katie, that's a mean right hook."

"Language Mr. Potter, but I'd have to agree, that is a quality punch. I don't like how you resolved your problems but your works held no fallacy so I will only take ten points from Gryffindor, but I will give you five for sticking up for your friend. What is this about, I've heard rumor that your belongings have vanished Harry?" She asked.

"Well professor, I feel it's best for me to be away from the dorms for awhile to let everyone involved simmer down and Katie here has showed me a remarkable room that has given us both lodging and a common area of our design. Would you like to see?" He asked.

"I would most definitely would like to see. Where is it?" The Professor asked.

"I'll say Mr. Potter; this is quite the accommodations. I have no problem with you two staying here as long as you promise not to allow your studies to fall." McGonagall stated.

"We promise." Harry and Katie said in unison with the same Cheshire grin on their faces.

"I swear, given time you could rival the Weasley twins in mimicry." McGonagall chortled.

"Who says we would rival them, why wouldn't we join forces?" Harry said much the professor's anguish.

"You two behave now." McGonagall said as she took her leave.

"Shall we go get the twins now?" Katie asked

"Yes, darling of mine, we shall." Harry stated as they popped through the portal onto the couch in front of the twins.

'Blimey Harry, you storm off and now you just show up again!" Fred said, startled.

"And you Miss Bell, you punch our brother and have the gall to show your face here!" George spoke faking anger, before both brothers were consumed by laughter.

"You should've seen his face Harry he was shocked!" Fred said holding his ribs.

"The poor soul didn't know what to do with himself. Just laid there bleeding until Perce levitated him to Pomfrey's." George wheezed.

"Alright you two done or would you rather us go back to our lair." Katie said with an evil grin as the twins froze.

"Lair?" Fred

"You mean" George

"The two of you" Fred

"Have found yourselves-" George

"A hideout?" Fred finished their sentences.

"Yes c'mon, the password is Marauder." Harry said grinning as he and Katie leapt through the portal.

"Well brother of mine?" George said.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about." Fred said as they too passed through the portal.

**A/N: Well there's the firebolt incident. Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Harry traded Ron for the twins and found a new friend in Katie. Hermione is up in the air as of now whether she'll be a friend in the future. Katie's insult to Ron is taken from Prisoner of Azkaban said by Hermione, I felt it fit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This should be about the timeframe I'll be posting (about every 3-4 days). Here is the next installment. Thank you for the reviews and support. **

Fred and George Weasley were impressed, no the they were amazed at the new living arrangements for their friends. The tour they received made them green with envy, rather unbecoming for the redheads. Much like McGonagall the twins had few words for Katie and Harry as the stood enamored in one of the bedrooms. The bed was easily twice the size of their own four posters with a dark wooden headboard and bedframe. The desk, nightstand and wardrobe all matched the wood of the bed. It looked like someone had vomited the Gryffindor color scheme on the walls, deep maroon base with golden trim and a large house crest painting hung above the bed. His bathroom resembled a small pool than a bath, but what really got them was the windows.

"Wow Harry, you really got a great view here." George said as he admired the grounds. The window showed the edge of the lake and spanned far enough that Hagrid's hut was visible in the distance. Turning back to Harry Fred spoke up, "Now why did you bring us here? You wanted to show off your new dorm or is there a real reason for this?" He said knowingly.

"We require, your services." Harry said.

"We believe we understand the matter, now we will need a place to plan our attack." Fred said.

"It will need to be secure and out of the way." George added. As Katie opened the door and drew their attention.

"Gentlemen please, follow me." Katie said as she led them down the stairs. "We have a small room that you can use to plan any future pranks as long as neither Harry nor myself are the intended targets." She opened the door to a classroom sized venue with a seven-person round table, a few armchairs and sofas, and what appeared to be a brewing station.

"Well boys, what do you think?" She asked.

"Bloody brilliant, Miss Bell." George said kneeling, "We are yours to command."

Fred copied his brother, "What is our first mission ma'am?"

"We want you, to make Ron and Hermione's lives miserable." Katie said with contempt.

"Your facility will always be accessible through the portal in the common room, we suggest casting notice-me-not spells on the area before coming. The brewing station is there for your convenience and the cabinet has jars of any freely available ingredients. You can also speak into the cabinet and call for any ingredient in Snape's personal stores." Harry described to his friends, "Also the bookcase has many older tomes on potions with recipes. The room is yours." Harry finished and led Katie back to the common room.

"Well, what should we do know?" Harry asked as they plopped onto a sofa.

"I have three feet of parchment due on Monday, so I should work on that." Katie said, wishing she hadn't taken Ancient Runes.

"Homework? That sounds like a Sunday problem to me. Its Friday, what's the rush." Harry said brushing off the fact he too had multiple assignments due on Monday or Tuesday.

"And you wonder why Granger had to bail you out on so many essays! You procrastinate worse than anybody. Well that is going to change. Tomorrow morning, we are going to get up for breakfast at eight and be back here studying by nine. After lunch there are some more features of the Room I want to show you." Katie said in a fashion similar to Hermione, but it wasn't annoying like Hermione, it was endearing to see that Katie cared about him and his grades.

"But what about until then?" Harry asked.

"Until then, I think we should call it for the night, I mean Harry, you've had a long and emotional day." Katie said looking down, "Besides we have more to explore tomorrow!" She said smiling, while standing from the couch. "Goodnight Harry." Katie spoke from the stairs. "If I have to get you up tomorrow, you will not appreciate it." Harry chuckled as he stood and climbed the staircase to his own room.

**oooooooooo**

Harry hated being a deep sleeper, he hated that wand alarms didn't always wake him up, but what he hated most of all? Harry hated how brutally honest Katie could be. She said that he would not appreciate being woken up by her was the understatement of the century. One second, he was in the middle of a very nice dream with a certain brunette and the next he was tied up, hung from the ceiling, and being sprayed with water that had small, but noticeable, ice shards in it. All the while Katie was saying loudly, "You thought I was kidding, huh? Well I wasn't. Do you understand when I say breakfast at 8am I _mean_ 8am. Have you learned your lesson yet Potter?" Harry was hurt, Katie had never called him Potter, and her tone reminded him of Malfoy's teasing and Ron's recent insults. He silently vowed that he would never be on Katherine Grace Bell as long as he lived. Harry realized that while Katie didn't have a supermodel body, she still was drop dead gorgeous to Harry, she did have a one-hundred percent genuine kick ass personality with the trademark that any threat given will be followed through with, and he loved that about her. He really was thinking out loud toward the end of that. After Katie released him from the ropes and began to walk away, his thoughts became verbalized due to poor brain connection. What he thought was he loved her honesty he said stuttering, "l-l-love y-you, h-h-honestly." Katie just smiled as she shut the door, 'Point proven plus I have stuff to tease him for later, should he deserve it.'

**ooooooo**

Harry came down ten minutes later, fully dressed and no longer shivering. He looked at Katie who seemed pleased with herself, he mumbled "sorry" and motioned for them to go to breakfast. Katie obliged him and to the Great Hall they went. As they neared it, Harry realized that this was his first public appearance since the fight with Ron, a whole day ago, and with the rumor at Hogwarts, word traveled quickly and him not being at dinner last night did not help. Harry stopped by the doors.

"What's wrong Harry? You embarrassed of me or something?" Katie asked faking a hurt expression.

"No, no Katie, I was just thinking about what people probably think of me now. They probably think I'm like Malfoy now or something." Harry responded trying to comfort his friend.

"We'll then, that seems like a them problem to me." Katie said grabbing his hand and bursting through the Great Hall doors. The normal breakfast conversation was silenced by the sudden appearance of Harry with Katie Bell no less. The pair of Lions walked to their table and sat down across from the twins, who were sitting at the opposite end of the table from Ron and Hermione sat about half-way down.

"Hello Fred, George." Katie said pleasantly with a mile-wide smile on her face.

"My, my you sure are quite happy this morning Katie." George stated raising an eyebrow.

"Did something happen with our ickle Harrykins to cement such a grin on your face?" Fred added, winking at Harry.

Katie looked at Harry, whose face was currently between tomato and Weasley red, before she too winked at Harry and responded, "Why yes Fred, something did happen this morning that has me in such a good mood."

The faces of the twins were absolutely priceless. George had egg hanging out of his open mouth and Fred missed his mouth with his glass of pumpkin juice. Oh, how Katie wished she had a camera, then speak of the devil, Colin Creevey walked by and snapped a picture of Fred and George's appearances before continuing on his merry way. The other Gryffindors were shocked. Both Weasley twins were left dumbstruck! The twins remained motionless for about a minute total, then they dissolved into complete hysterics. Holding onto each other to prevent from falling off their bench, they could barely get fluent thought out in between wheezes. As some of the staff began to take notice, Katie and Harry took their leave. As the door was closing, they heard George yell, "Way to go Harry!" They definitely did not want to hear the rumors floating about now. So, they adjourned to the Room and began their studies.

Four hours of grueling homework later, the two friends stopped for lunch curtesy of Dobby. They each noticed several things about each other during this time. Harry noticed that when Katie was writing she had an aura of calm and inner peace. She also looked really cute when she would concentrate, she would bite her lip and Harry thought that was adorable. Katie not only took note of Harry's reaction to her, she also picked up when he was frustrated and threw his parchment, it would burst into flames or fly directly into the fireplace. She found it cute how he would sit back after each assignment was completed and bask a little, like he was proud of himself for sitting down and working. She was happy that he did appear in pain from his homework like his old weasel friend used to treat essay's like they were written with Blood Quills. Lunch was silent, not awkwardly so, and both Harry and Katie were glad for the quiet break between studying and their afternoon plans.

After lunch, Katie told Harry to go change into something comfortable, so Harry went up and changed into some sweats and one of Dudley's old t-shirts. When Harry came down, Katie was there waiting for him, he took a moment to notice her noticeably changed attire. She had worn robes to breakfast so when he saw her take off the robes, he was shocked to see what was underneath. Katie was clad in a pair of shorts that would make McGonagall blush and a form fitting tank top with an animated Hollyhead Harpy on it. Harry was blushing rather severe and when Katie noticed she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, well Harry. You weren't expecting a show, were you?" She said giggling. "It's ok Harry I'm just teasing; your blush means I'm doing something right. But come here and let me fix your clothes quick." Harry's blush deepened as he meandered over and after a few quick shrinking charms his clothes looked as if they may actually belong to him, not Hagrid. "Now once you're done ogling my legs and chest Harry, we can begin our exploration. Do you know any magic detection spells?" She asked.

"No, Professor Lupin talked about them once, but we didn't learn any." Harry replied.

"Well, I don't think we'll find anything cursed in there, but if you do just call me over." Katie said. "Now, let's see what's in the stuff room."

"Stuff room?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, a room with a whole bunch of shite in it that has accumulated over the years. I found a really helpful potions book one time, but Snape confiscated it." Katie answered.

"Oh, ok. Lead the way." Harry said as Katie brought through the portrait hole into a room about the size of the Great Hall. There were several paths through the mountains of lost and long forgotten items. Katie brought him to the beginning of one such path. "Ok Harry, let's start over here. Just look through the stuff and see if anything that strikes your fancy. This is all the stuff that has been lost or stowed here so there's bound to be some cool stuff here." Katie said excitedly. Harry couldn't help but smile at seeing his friend so happy.

The walked around the place checking out the wares. Harry found an old set of Quidditch balls that he shrunk down to give to Madam Hooch later, as some of the school's sets of balls were a bit worn and some broken, but he hoped she would appreciate the gesture. They found some a backpack that Katie claimed, which they stored the functional quills and full ink wells they found in addition to some interesting books on various topics which caught their eye.

"You ready to go Katie?" Harry asked as they spent a good four hours in the junk room and made out with quite a haul.

"Yeah one second, there's something over here Harry come here." Katie said dragging Harry over towards a table. On the table sat a small ornate box with a beautiful tiara in it. Harry felt uneasy, as if he had felt a presence like it before.

"It's so beautiful." Katie spoke entranced with the objects appeal. She outstretched her hand to pick it up when Harry realized what the object was and grabbed her hand, snapping out of the trance.

"Harry what the hell! Why'd you do that? It wasn't going to bite me!" Katie said angrily shaking off his hand.

"Well Kates, it probably wouldn't have bitten you, it would have only possessed you." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean _possessed!_ How could it do that? Why do you know about it then?" Katie asked, concerned about Harry.

"You remember last year with the Chamber?" She nodded, "Well, Ginny Weasley had a diary that belong to Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is Voldemort." She nodded again and Harry was proud of her for not shuddering at Voldy's name. "It had an aura that felt just like that tiara, and it gained control over her through contact. I destroyed the book with a basilisk fang from the one in the Chamber." He finished.

"Bloody Hell Harry, a Basilisk? How on Earth did you kill it?" Katie asked.

"With a sword." Harry said stonily. "What to do with this thing?" He said gesturing to the diadem.

"It is definitely cursed, so maybe the goblins can remove the curse without damaging the diadem." Katie suggested.

"They should be able to, Gringotts has curse breakers working on tombs in Egypt so they should be able to handle this." Harry said closing the box and putting it under his arm. "On that note, we should be going. Dinner is in a half hour." Offering his arm to Katie.

Taking his arm in hers Katie replied, "Life is never dull with you, is it Harry? I've been hanging out with you for one day and I almost died." She said chuckling.

"What's life without a little risk?" Harry said causing both to crack up.

As they re enter the common room Katie handed Harry the backpack, "Here, go through what we got today, I'm going to put on sweatpants." Harry wondered why she didn't just cast a warming charm on herself, but whatever makes her happy, makes his time with her better.

He set the quills and other stationary on the table with a large stack of parchment. The Quidditch balls Harry put in his pocket to give to Hooch at dinner, but he kept the spare Quaffle, in case Katie wanted to use it. He laid the books on the coffee table in front of the sofa that they used most. The titles were interesting, '_Dark Curses for Light Wizards,' 'Runes for Everyday Use and Protection,' _and _'101 Spells for Battle.' _Katie grabbed the Runes book because she enjoyed the subject and Harry was intrigued because he saw Runes as a way out of Divination, as long as he had a good tutor to help him catch up on a year's worth of information. The Dark curses book had been his idea, if spells considered 'Dark' could be used for good purposes than it would be a good read at least. Battle spells caught his eye as he seemed to get caught up in some kind of fight every year, and Katie thought they would be good to know because she had no plans of leaving Harry to fend for himself against the evils that found him every year. Katie came back down the stairs and the pair set off for dinner.

At dinner Harry and Katie were joined by the twins and their girlfriends Alicia and Angelina, the other two chasers for the Gryffindor team. The twins were proud to inform them that their prank would occur tomorrow morning at breakfast. Alicia and Angelina were proud of their friend for what she did and said in the common room. Dinner then lapsed into silence that lasted until they were finished and Harry excused himself to give the quidditch balls to Hooch. He soon returned and Katie took his arm and the pair left, leaving the quartet with smiling faces and something to think about, or wager on.

"When do you think they'll realize? I say a week from Wednesday" Angelina asked.

"I give it a week." Alicia replied quickly.

"C'mon Leesh, you don't give Harry enough credit. I give it til Wednesday before they announce it to at least the four of us." Fred said looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh brother of mine, Harry's a perceptive lad. He'll ask her out tomorrow by lunch. I'll but five galleons on it." George said looking at his companions.

"Deal." The three others said in unison.

**ooooooo**

When Katie and Harry reached the Room ten minutes later, they sat and finished up the last of their assignments that were due tomorrow. Katie breezed through her essay for Flitwick, but Harry was really struggling on Snape's piece on Wideye Potion, so Katie was helping hm find the right words, when Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Harry?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said coldly.

"What doesn't matter Harry? It's important to understand the ingredients reactions so you can make better potions." Katie replied. If someone other than her, except maybe Hermione, would've said that he would brush it off as over-eagerness, but it was Katie, the top student in her year, the best potion brewer to come out of Gryffindor since Lily Evans, according to Snape of course.

"I get that the theory is important, but Snape hates me because I look like my father and just gives me bad grades out of spite." Harry said meeting Katie's gaze.

She was taken aback, 'How could Snape single Harry out like this? He understands the ingredients, which is more than ninety percent of his class can say, so Snape should see his potential.' Katie thought. "Harry? Have you tried talking to Snape? Like apologizing for your dad's actions and saying you want to start over between you and him?" Katie asked, hoping he'd think it was a good idea.

"Well, I never thought about talking to him, he's singled me out to belittle me ever since day one here, so I thought it a lost cause." He replied, berating himself internally for not thinking of that sooner.

"Harry, no cause is ever totally lost, we have an important day tomorrow with this being the first day of class since the fallout, and we have entertainment over breakfast so get to sleep. I think we should go down together at about seven?" She asked.

"Seven thirty?" Harry hoped.

"Quarter after, take it or leave it." Katie said.

"OK deal, seven fifteen it is." Harry said while walking towards his room. "Goodnight Katie."

"Night Harry." Katie replied walking up her staircase.

As Harry was putting on his sleeping clothes he thought on the recent changes in his life, mainly the emergence of Katie as his sole friend. As he remembered her warm smile, comforting embrace after Hermione and Ron's argument, and how stunningly beautiful she was he wondered, 'What if we were more than friends?' He pondered that and after remembering how he felt before and after Katie came into his life, he decided he would ask her tomorrow if she would be his girlfriend. Little did he know that whilst he planned his proposition, Katie was thinking along the same lines as he did. Her life was more fun with Harry in it. Before she sort of walked through paces, but with Harry it was almost like she found a new something, no someone to live for.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just addressing a couple of reviews. Snape isn't going to be a good guy, at least not now. He is merely going to be a neutral party regarding Harry and perhaps be of assistance eventually. As for Ron and Hermione, I honestly have no idea how they will patch back into this story. If you have any ideas for that please leave a review and I will consider it.**

Harry woke at six the next morning. He quickly brushed off the grogginess of sleep, he was on a mission, one with stakes higher than any he'd ever encountered, but with a chance for something he never had. Love. All his life, he wished for nothing more than for someone to give the attention and care that he tried to give everyone, and he now found someone who he hoped, would reciprocate. Harry attacked his morning rituals with a vigor never before demonstrated by the teen. Harry was dressed, ready to go, and waiting in the common room by six-thirty. Using his extra time, he ran over what he planned to say, not only to Katie but also to Snape. Katie, he was a bit nervous about, but he was confident about his chances for the first time in his life. But Snape? Harry was terrified, he was going to voluntarily talk to the professor he had been harassed and belittled by for the past two and a half years. He was not hoping to make Snape a friend, he hoped the hatchet could be buried and the verbal attacks would cease. At seven he heard steps coming from Katie's dorm and his heartbeat increased rapidly. She came into the room.

"Morning Harry, you're up early," Katie said, Harry couldn't find his words, so he stood up and walked over to her. "Harry, is there something wrong?" She said, worried.

"N-no Katie, n-n-nothing's wrong, b-but t-there's something I w-wanted to ask you." Harry stuttered nervously; his confidence had waning when he saw her.

"What is it, Harry? You know you can trust me." Katie said, guiding them down onto the couch.

"Well, I was wondering." Harry began, inspired by Katie's words. "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" He blurted out and looked up anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Slow down there Harry," Katie said grabbing his hand supportively. "Say that again but slower."

"I w-was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Harry said, anticipating her response. The normally quiet chaser squeaked and hugged him tightly, restricting his breathing in a fashion Mrs. Weasley would be proud of.

"Is that a yes?" Harry got out in a labored breath.

Katie released him from her embrace, much calmer than before, and stared into his emerald orbs and leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was unlike any he'd ever witnessed, the others were appeared to be lustful snogs, but this. This kiss held compassion and relayed to Harry all he needed to know about Katie. She cared for him just as much as he cared for her. Katie broke the kiss, blushed deeply, and said "Of course it's a yes Harry! I'd be mental to reject you. Now, we better get down to breakfast or we'll miss the show!" Katie finished as she jumped up and skipped over to the door. Turning to notice Harry hadn't moved yet, she walked back over and lifted his chin and spoke, "You good? Was that your first kiss Harry?" She grinned as he nodded sheepishly. "We can practice your kissing later Harry, now we have breakfast." She said as she interlocks her fingers with his and drags him out of the common room.

oooooooooo

Katie and Harry entered a full and now silent Great Hall, they heard the noise before they entered but now nobody made a sound. They made their way over to Alicia, Angelina, and the twins. When they sit down, still holding hands, George's grin widened.

"So Harry, I see you and Katie are sitting rather close and holding hands, is there anything that you want to tell us?" George said as Fred pales. George's answer came in the form of Katie turning Harry and planting a very passionate kiss on his lips. The girls chuckled and the twins cheered. The pair separate, "Yes Georgie, Katie and I are dating. I asked her this morning." Harry said.

"Now people, pay up!" George said happily as Fred, Alicia, and Angelina dig through their pockets for the five galleons apiece owed him. "Thank you for your business." He said as Angie dropped her galleons into his hand.

"Why are you guys paying George?" Katie said, confused at first, but she realized and got a bit angry. "You BET on our relationship! Why would you do that?" Katie shouted, drawing the attention of the hall. George spluttering out syllables. "I'm waiting George," Katie said coldly.

"You see Katie when you left the Great Hall yesterday, Angie asked when you guys realized that you were perfect together. Angie said a week from Wednesday, Leesh said a week from yesterday, Fred said Wednesday and I said today by lunch. We're happy for you. It was just a friendly wager Kates, honest." George spoke with about as much confidence as Neville had on good days. Katie's anger had subsided, but not fully sated.

"Well George, I don't like that you bet on us getting together but at least you all thought positively about it. Now be a good boy and share." Katie said holding out her hand as George set ten galleons, galleon by galleon into her hand, in between each one looking up and reading her expression before setting another in her palm. When she was finished, she said thank you and handed Harry five and kept the other five for herself. As she began to eat again, she noticed that the hall was looking at her and Harry, so she stood up and said, "What're you looking at. Get back to eating, nothing to see here." She said in a McGonagall-esque manner. The noise level in the hall soon returned to its normal level. George leaned in and quietly told them to look down towards Ron and Hermione who were sitting closer together than yesterday. Then the real entertainment began.

Ron jumped up on the table as his skin paled and the Weasley red hair became blonde and slicked back. His robes turned to Slytherin green with the crest to match. The kicker for the students and a few of the staff was the fake knife sticking out of his back, with a sign hanging from it which said.

'_I, Ron Weasley, am a thick-headed git. I think Hermione and I would work well together, we have so much in common.'_

The hall erupted into laughter when they read the sign. Ron couldn't get the sign to come off and he turned to the staff, but they were no help as they were trying to silence the crowd.

Hermione jumped onto the table as well. Her hair shortened to hang above her shoulders and blackened as her robes became Slytherin colors too. The same knife and sign appeared on her back, except Hermione's sign read.

'_I, Hermione Granger, am a know-it-all backstabber. I think Ron and I would be perfect together, don't you?'_

If it was possible for the laughter to get louder, it did. It was another five minutes until Dumbledore and McGonagall could herd the student out of the Hall to try and mend Ron and Hermione's new problem. But, after a half-hour of trying, they gave up and informed the two that their situation would probably return to normal in time. Meanwhile, Ron turned beet red when he read Hermione's sign, even if he agreed.

oooooooooo

Fred told Katie and Harry as the walked away from the hall that the charms would fade by dinner and he thanked them for the opportunity to prank Ron and Hermione when Harry went off to Potions and Katie went to Runes, while the Twins went to Transfiguration.

oooooooooo

Harry's Potions class went as well as normal, him being jibbed at and Slytherin being favored. Not this or the added glaring from Ron and Hermione, who still looked like Draco and Pansy, could bring his spirit down. He hoped that his talk with Snape after class would go well. Snape dismissed them after collecting samples from everyone's potion. He'd worked with Neville that day and was surprised at his knowledge of ingredients, but he was scared of Snape and often messed up when he was breathing down his neck. But Snape was occupied jibbing Ron and Hermione, so their potion had been good enough for an exceeds expectations from Snape, which was unheard of for a non-Hermione Gryffindor to receive such a high mark. Perhaps Snape was in a bit of a good mood after the festivities that morning. Harry waited until the class had all filtered out and he gathered his courage and walked up to Snape's desk and spoke nervously.

"Professor Snape? I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry asked with a hint of fear.

"I don't have much time for your foolish ramblings Potter so be quick." Snape sneered.

"I wanted to speak with you and clear the air between us. You see, someone told me recently how you and my father interacted in school." Harry said and Snape was about to intercede when Harry kept going. "I didn't like how he treated you, but I think, from what people have told me, that you must've done something to them at some point to merit their pranks towards yourself. I also heard you and my mother were very close from when you started school until midway through your sixth year." Snape's eyes widened. "I know from various sources that you cared very much for my mum." Snape finally spoke up. "Potter, what is the meaning of your yammering?"

"I only wish to ask you this Professor. How would Lily Evans feel about how you have been treating her son for the past two and a half years?" Harry said as he turned and began walking away until Snape spoke. "Pot-Harry?" He turned around. "I suppose Lily would be ashamed of me for how I have treated you. I know I can't take those years back, but I will lay off of you some, but the occasional jib might be thrown at you because I have to keep up appearances, you understand?" Snape asked with a warm tone Harry had never heard before and he nodded. "You better get going or you'll be later for your next class." Harry began walking away, "Oh and Harry?" Harry turned to see a Snape without a sneer, "Your talent for potions is beginning to surface, now you have a proper partner. I hope you and Neville can become as good of a team as your mothers were. Keep improving and have a good rest of your day Harry." Snape said, smiling for the first time in many years. "You too Professor," Harry said as he walked away, ecstatic with how well that had gone.

In his classroom, Severus Snape could not wipe his smile off his face. "Lily, I'm sorry about Harry, but I will do better, for your sake. And James, I still hate you, but I won't take it out on your son anymore." He said, smile fading into a face of neutrality, ready for the sixth years coming for NEWT Potions.

ooooooo

Harry's free period went by quick, but his Transfiguration class went by even faster. He managed to turn his mouse to snuffbox on his third attempt. McGonagall awarded him points and asked him to stay after class. Harry was a little worried, but after his talk with Snape, he felt like he could fistfight a troll and win. The class was dismissed, and Harry walked up to McGonagall's desk and asked.

"Did I do something wrong Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, I just want to speak with you on a couple of matters. You did nothing, that know of, wrong." McGonagall answered. Harry relieved and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Now Harry, from this morning's events I am now aware of your relationship with Miss Bell. It is not that I do not trust you, but I am going to ask again for a promise that you will behave yourself when alone with Miss Bell. I am honestly more worried about her, but I will ask you both to behave." She finished and Harry promised to behave. "Good, now that over and done with, I request you call me Minerva when outside of class like this." Harry nodded. "I am extremely impressed with your last written assignment. When did you become so knowledgeable on the theory behind Transfiguration? You were doing high Acceptable/low Exceeds Expectations before but this piece rivals Ms. Granger's work." She asked. Harry was flattered that she thought him as good as Hermione.

"Thank you, Profes-Minerva. Don't be mad at this, but I have been holding back on my assignments this year because if I did my best, Ron would be jealous and Hermione may feel threatened, so I dumbed my work down starting this year." He elaborated when he saw her confused look. "My increased understanding comes from me reading most of my books this summer before classes. My relatives don't allow me to study or read my books, so I haven't done much pre-reading. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the last two weeks of summer, so I read at least some of the books and read up on some other theory books that Tom gave me."

"Well Harry, I am disappointed that you would dumb your work down for the sake of your friends' egos. A real friend would support you for who you are, even if you did better than them. I am mostly concerned with your relatives and their treatment of you. I will be speaking to Albus about them. That is all I wanted to talk to you about. Is there anything you wanted to speak to me about?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, actually there is. Can I drop divination for Ancient Runes either now or at the end of the year? I do not appreciate my death being predicted daily and Runes seem much more helpful in life. Katie said she'd be willing to help catch me up if I started now and I will study hard if I can take the exam so I can start with fourth-year class in the fall." Harry said.

"Well Harry, I am happy to help. I believe Professor Vector would have you in the fall if you got a high enough score on the final. If Miss Bell would be willing to tutor you in preparation for it than I see no problem with you dropping Divination so you can prepare. I will speak with Septima about what she expects you to know for the final. I am sure you should be getting to lunch now, have a good day Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"You too Professor, thank you for your help," Harry said as he left the room and began his walk to the Great Hall.

oooooooooo

Lunch that day was a pleasant affair. Katie could tell there was something up with Harry and whenever she would ask about it his smile would only widen and say later. She had some things she wanted to talk about also, things she had never told anybody except her mom. Harry and Katie finished lunch and were making their way out of the hall when their captain Oliver Wood cut them off to tell them about Quidditch practice.

"I know you don't live in the tower anymore, but I thought I tell you that Quidditch practice is gonna start up soon." They nodded and couldn't get away before he continued. "Tomorrow specifically after dinner, and Potter. McGonagall's said she'd have the broom back to you by practice. I know you two are dating now and I don't want your relationship to impede your performance, so come to practice with a clear head." Wood said in his captain voice. "Behave, you're dismissed."

oooooooooo

Harry and Katie's afternoon went by quickly. Classes were a breeze and dinner came and went without any hoopla and before they knew it, they found themselves sitting in the common room on their couch drinking hot chocolate.

Katie was snuggling into Harry and stared at the fire. Harry took a moment to seriously analyze his girlfriend. Katie was about 5 foot even, about average for her year, and the same height as he was. She was built like a figure skater with well-toned arms and legs. Her jet-black hair mirrored his own, except where his was uncontrolled and messy, hers was straight and hung to her shoulders. Although she normally had it a short ponytail, Harry thought she looked cuter when her hair was down. Her face was heart-shaped with cheekbones defined but she still had a softness to her features. Her most prominent characteristic Harry found was her stormy grey eyes, and the way the flames reflected off them was truly beautiful to behold. His inventory of her beauty was cut short when those grey eyes turned to face him.

"Now that we've cuddled a bit, we both have some sharing to do. You go first Harry." She said in her warm inviting voice.

"Well, today I talked to both Snape and McGonagall." Harry began. "I talked to Snape about how I knew he hated me because of my father and that he loved my mother so I asked him how she would feel about his treatment of me. He said she would've been ashamed of him and that he would lay off me some, but he'd still get on me for things as he has appearances to keep." Harry finished with part of his story and took a break for a drink, allowing Katie to chime in.

"I knew bringing up your mum would make Snape see the light, and I'm glad he's going to treat you better. So, what did McGonagall want?" She asked.

"Minerva, she asked me to call her that, asked me why my written work had suddenly increased in quality and I replied that I used to dumb down my work so not to make Ron and Hermione jealous. She didn't like that and told me that if my 'friends' can't accept me, regardless of my intellect then that means they really weren't my friends to begin with. She also made me promise to behave when we are alone here." He paused and Katie told him she made her promise the same thing. "And then I asked Professor McGonagall if I could drop Divination for Runes. She said I can study independently, and I can either take the final with the class or at the beginning of the year next fall. But I need a tutor to help me get up to snuff on it and I suggested you." Harry finished and was engulfed in a tight embrace from his girlfriend. "So, you'll help?" Then she kissed him, "Of course I'll help you Harry." She said smiling, "But, I am a very demanding teacher and I will not accept anything other than perfection." Katie added in a teasing manner, chuckling when she saw the concerned look on his face. "You'll do fine Harry, seeing as you've been the perfect boyfriend so far, and I have to say women are much more difficult than Runes are." She laughed, which laid Harry's concerns to rest before he even could voice them. "One more thing Kates, I didn't want to tell you this before seeing as it might scare you away, but Sirius Black, well, he's my godfather." Harry winced, waiting for the lecture or scream that was sure to follow. But it never came, Harry opened his eyes to see Katie thinking deeply. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, it's alright if you want me to move back to the tower. I'll just go pack my-" Harry was cut off when he was tackled back, onto the couch by Katie and was slapped. "Harry James Potter, there is nothing in this world you could do that would make me leave you, so a supposed mass-murderer chasing you is nothing to me." She said calmly.

Harry was thrown for a loop, "Supposed mass-murderer? What do you mean Katie?"

"Well Harry, Sirius Black never had a trial. He was thrown directly into Azkaban. But that's not the only thing Harry. Harry, I don't want to hide anything from you anymore." Katie said, choking up a bit at the end.

"It's ok Katie, nothing you say will make me hate you, just like you said to me earlier. Just say it, honey." Harry pleaded.

Katie held up her right hand, showing the first person not related to her a ring with an onyx stone inset with the words 'Torjus Pur' written in silver. She looked him in the eye, crying. "I'm a Black, Harry. My real name is Katherine Andromeda Black. Sirius Black is my father."

**A/N: OOOHHH Cliffhanger **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support. An error in the height of Katie and Harry was pointed out to me so I went and changed it to a more appropriate height. Love the story? Leave a review. Hate it, but have critiques on my writing? Leave a review. I won't get better unless I get advice. Thanks!**

Katie looked at Harry, worried he wouldn't accept her because her dad is supposedly out to kill him. Then he spoke slowly. "So, you're a Black? Neat. What's with the ring?"

Neat was not the term she'd expected, but she was happy it was the one he used. "Yes, I am a Black, Lady Black to be precise, but since my father got incarcerated, its been me and mom. This is the Lordship ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Black. When my grandparents died, they made Sirius Lord Black, and when he was sent to prison, the Lordship passed to me because he registered a document with the goblins that I was next in succession, in case he died or was otherwise indisposed. A life sentence in Azkaban qualified for being indisposed and unable to perform his duties." Katie said, hoping her Ladyship wouldn't affect his view of her.

Harry thought this might be the coolest thing ever, his girlfriend was the head of an Ancient and Noble House, which appeared to be a big deal. "Isn't the Black family supposed to be super evil or something?", he thought he heard that from someone, maybe one of the Weasleys.

"Yes, my ancestors dabbled in the blackest of magic, and the library in the Black ancestral home has an entire section dedicated to the Dark Arts. The whole thing is about the size of the library here at Hogwarts." She said.

"That's neat, do you think I can visit sometime? Your house sounds way better than where I live." Katie couldn't believe he wanted to visit the home of the darkest family in Britain.

"Of course you can, but don't you need to stay with your aunt and uncle?"

"Well right now I do, but Sirius is my godfather and if my godfather was exonerated, then I would be able to stay with him," Harry said with a devilish grin on his face.

"You want to aid a wanted fugitive? Who, by the way is supposedly after you, is believed to be the reason you have no parents, and has a 'kiss on sight' order if a dementor finds him. Are you mental?" Katie asked.

"You said he was innocent. I believe you. What else do you know about your dad?" He questioned.

"He is an Animagus, a large black dog. He's innocent because he wasn't the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Pettigrew was a rat Animagus. He was the one to betray your parents." Katie replied.

"So, this is the plan. While we're on our date in Hogsmeade we'll look for Sirius and if we find him, we talk to him and convince him to help us find Pettigrew. I saw him on the Map, I think he is Scabbers, Ron's rat, but he ran away from Ron because Hermione's cat was chasing him. If we see a rat stun it and use the spell that forces an Animagus back its person form." Harry explained, hoping that since Sirius attacked the Gryff common room, then he was somewhere nearby. Katie thought it would work but only if they found Sirius soon. The weekend was in a month, so that gave them some time to iron out details later.

ooooooo

The weeks passed with nothing big happening for the pair. Harry saw Hermione and Ron talking together a lot. He wondered what the story there was, why would Hermione talk to Ron if they were always fighting? But never once did Harry see the two argue, a very strange occurrence, and when he asked the twins what the deal was, they said the hadn't been fighting in the common room either. Classes went well, McGonagall would quiz him on some runes work if he got done early in transfiguration to test his progress. He asked Lupin how he could fight the dementors and he said he would teach him after the Hogsmeade visit on Sunday if he wanted. Harry agreed and also asked Lupin if he could create a rat cage that no magic could escape and would keep a stunned small animal from awakening. He took some convincing, but he came through. A glass box with unbreakable enchantments and a ward around it that no magic in could get out. Remus was confused. He didn't understand why the teens needed a 'rat trap,' as Harry called it during their first meeting. 'Unless,' Remus thought back to his school days, roaming around with a rat, stag, and dog. 'No, it can't be, they must have a rat problem in their dorm.' He told himself. Peter was dead, Sirius was a criminal, and he was left alone and abandoned.

ooooooo

The Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit arrived. Harry and Katie were up before any other students and walking down to the village before Filch had taken up residence outside the entrance hall. As they walked, the pair practiced the Animagus reversal charm, _Homophus, _until they each would get the blue-white light to shoot from their wand.

The pair began their date with an awkward stint at Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. They were the only ones in there and there were too many doilies for Harry's taste, even if the tea was good. They walked around the town a bit and shopped, all the while looking for a black dog. Their search turned up nothing so they went in the Three Broomsticks at about eleven so they could get a good table with more privacy. After they ordered, Katie spoke up, drawing Harry's eyes towards her..

"Harry, I know you want to find Sirius and I want to as well.I mean I haven't seen my father in twelve years so I'm as eager as you, but I want to talk about us first," Katie said. "Are you having fun?

"Of course I am Katie," Harry was quick to reply, reassuring her with the look in his eyes. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the best date in the school, he accepts me for who I really am, and did I mention that he's really cute?" Katie said joyfully. "Are you happy Harry?"

"Katie," Harry began, trying to formulate his response. "In my years here at Hogwarts I have had some good times, most have been during Quidditch. But I have also had bad times. A teacher possessed by Voldemort, fighting a sixty-foot Basilisk, and being attacked by dementors, to name a few." Katie paled at the mention of the Basilisk, and he continued. "But, through it all, I had no real feelings towards anything, other than my survival. Now though, after I met you, everything changed. I feel excited when I wake up because I know I'm going to see you and I feel sad when we separate to sleep at night. Before, I was a husk, but now I feel alive. And that is all because of you Katie." Harry ended, looking up to see Katie's face streaming with tears. She reached out and held his hand, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm here now, and you can't get rid of me. I love you Harry."

He tensed at those words, 'she loves me? Why would she love me she could get any guy she wanted?' part of him thought. 'She loves you because you see her for her, not Lady Black, Katie Bell. She showed you the ring and you accepted her and cared about her the same as before. She loves you because, after all your hardships, you are still a good man. After the Dursleys, Quirrell, and all the other shit you've been through, you are still the person you were before it all.' The smarter part of his brain thought, so he said the three words that as of two weeks ago, he thought he would never say them. "Katie, I love you too." He said and leaned across the table and kissed her tenderly. A cough from Madam Rosemerta brought the pair back to earth and she set their food down and left the blushing teens to eat.

The remainder of lunch passed mostly in silence and the pair left hand in hand after Harry paid. They walked out towards the Shrieking Shack and sat down on a rock near the fence surrounding it. Katie couldn't take the silence anymore. "Harry, I know I sort of sprung that on you back there and I wanted to explain myself a bit more." Harry nodded, signaling her to continue. "Well, I had a crush on you ever since I meet you at the platform, but I thought that was because you were so cute and awkward, for a firstie. Then, during Quidditch, that deepened a bit after I saw you on a broom with all your talent on display. During your second year when everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin I believed you, I knew you wouldn't hurt anyone like that. Then my crush grew into something more when we moved in together. I've wanted to be more than friends from the first morning in the Room, but I didn't want to mess it up, so I waited. I was so happy when you asked me out, I thought it was a dream at first, when the night before I thought of scenarios where you asked me out in various romantic ways, but the best one I saw was the one you did because it was real. Since then, I grew to care even more about you, and when you accepted me as a Black, that sent it home that you were the one. The one that sees me for me no matter what. That's why I said what I said back there. It's been building up inside me for a while now and it felt right to say it then." Katie said, feeling her shoulders slump as though a great weight had been lifted. Her eyes snapped up to meet his when he began to speak.

"I understand Katie, I harbored a crush for you as well. I'm grateful that we met on the platform. Because if we didn't, I don't know where I'd be now, and I would rather not find out." Harry stopped as they heard a dog whimpering behind them. The pair lock eyes for a moment and turn around to see a skinny dog that appeared to be in rough shape. Harry leaned over and spoke as he scratched his ear. "Hello godfather, nice to finally meet you in person. May I introduce my girlfriend, Katie Bell." The dog's mouth dropped and what could only be perceived as laughter came from the dog as it rolled in the snow. It got up and started walking towards the shack, woofing for them to follow.

ooooooo

Harry and Katie followed Sirius into an upstairs room of the Shrieking Shack. He jumped into the old armchair next to a dilapidated sofa and shifted back. He smiled wide, his gaze meeting Harry's. "I'm glad to see you Harry, it has been far too long since I last saw you." His eyes shifted over to Katie, "Well at least Harry got James' taste in women. I must say you have very beautiful eyes, grey hmm" he paused, thinking hard, trying to remember, then his head snapped up, eyes wide and beginning to water. He tried to speak, but he couldn't formulate words, so Katie cut him off. "Hi, dad." The tears she tried to hold back falling down her face. Sirius stood up and walked quickly over to her and hugged her while tears of his own fell. "I'm so sorry Katie. I never expected Peter to frame me. I can't get those years back, but I love you, and you were the only thing to keep me sane when I was in that hellhole. I am so sorry." Sirius choked, he guided them down towards the couch, Katie held on to her father like if she let go, he would disappear.

Sirius motioned for Harry to sit across from them. A few minutes later Katie had composed herself enough to release her father, "Harry everything I said to Katie, I meant for you, probably a little more. I feel like I failed you Harry, I underestimated Peter and I paid dearly for it. First, I lost James and Lily to Peter's betrayal, then I lost you, Katie, and my fiancé to my own stupidity. How is your mother anyway?" Sirius said, looking at Katie.

"She hasn't gone on a single date since that night dad. When I asked her where my dad was, she said that he got in trouble for doing the right thing and that he was a hero. She never stopped loving you , she still wears the ring you gave her." Katie said, tears flowing again. Sirius cried as well, and Harry, he cried because he was happy his girl and godfather were reunited. After a bit more crying, Sirius had some questions. "How did you know it was me? What have you been doing for the last few years? Where have you been staying Harry?" He questioned.

"Well Harry and I play on the Gryff Quidditch team, I'm a chaser and Harry's the best seeker in house history," Katie said, smiling at Harry's blush. "And mom told me about you being an Animagus." Sirius smiled thinking of his wife, but he popped back to reality when Harry chimed in.

"Katie is in top of her year. I'm switching from Divination to Ancient Runes for next year. She found the Room of Requirement, which is where we live. I'd be way higher in my class ranks if my relatives would have let me study more over the summer. I've had some adventures during my first two years but that isn't for now." Harry said, chuckling when Katie blushed from him outing her rank.

"Wait, Harry you said relatives, you don't mean Vernon and Petunia Dursley do you?" Sirius was livid when Harry nodded. "They don't let you study over the summer. Typical, I'll bet they still despise magic because 'it's unnatural' well having a neck that long is unnatural too. Damn that woman. You know, your parents' wills were supposed to send you to me first, then Remus, then the Longbottoms, and finally Andi and her family. You were NEVER supposed to go to the Dursleys, and Dumbledore was never supposed to have a say in your life. I guess Dumbledore sealed the wills as Chief Warlock, but I can request them read as your godfather. We just have to find Pettigrew first so the charges against me can be dropped." Sirius said with a calculating expression on his face.

"Well I have a Map of Hogwarts, it shows everybody on the grounds." Harry chimmed, shocked at Sirius' face.

"You have THE map, the Marauder's Map?" Sirius asked, whooping for joy when Harry nodded. "Give it here! I can find him." Sirius requested. Harry gave him the map and Sirius waved his wand over the map muttering words Harry couldn't totally understand. After a minute Sirius looked up and smiled. "I did it! We had the forest and Hogsmeade mapped but we hadn't found a way to fit it all on a page before we graduated. Lily and I had worked on layering charms on messages during the war and I planned on adding them after we won, but that never happened. To see Hogsmeade say 'village' on the open map and say 'forest' to see the majority of the forest." Harry and Katie gasped when the map switched to the forest. Peter Pettigrew was standing still only feet into the forest. Katie and Harry told Sirius to stay and send a Patronus to Nymphadora Tonks to come to the shack alone with magic binding handcuffs and to tell Amelia Bones to prepare for two interrogations, while they were going rat hunting.

ooooooo

Nymphadora "Don't-Call-Me-That" Tonks was having a great day off lounging in her pajamas and watching sitcoms on the telly in her muggle London apartment when a Patronus dog showed up and told her to contact Bones to prepare interrogations and to come to the Shrieking Shack with magic inhibiting cuffs. Well, that wasn't something she didn't see every day. She was a trusting soul, and something about that voice was familiar. Tonks sent of her Patronus to Amelia to prep for interrogations. She knew she'd get a new one ripped if this didn't play out smooth, but she wasn't liked by many in the department anyway. So, she popped off to the Shack.

ooooooo

Amelia Bones was a calm woman, most times. She was more on edge since Black escaped, but after Tonks' message she was ready to fly off the handle. Tonks had more potential then any Auror she had ever seen come through the ranks. She was powerful, intelligent, and had more balls than most of the men in the department. But she was still a trainee, and when a trainee asks the head of the DMLE to prep for an interrogation, Amelia had half a mind to ignore her request and tell her to do it herself. Her decision was made for her when another hare appeared and told her that she had Peter Pettigrew and was coming with Sirius Black who had turned himself in. She sprinted to the interrogation rooms and grabbed Moody on the way, his word had just as much sway as hers did, but with different people. So, she made him come to witness the questioning.

ooooooo

Tonks apparated into the sitting room of the Shack and was greeted with a scary site. Sirius Black, wearing a suit, was sitting in an armchair drinking tea. He spoke before she could grab her wand, "Hello Nymphie, it has been a while. I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here." He spoke camly, she responded with a silently casted stunner. The stunner dissolved across a shield that popped up in front of it. She thought 'Bloody hell, Black can wandlessly cast a shield that stops _my_ stunners?' She wasn't bragging but the only Auror more powerful than her was Moody and it was a close call on most days. Then he spoke, "Now, now, Nymphie, why would you attack your favorite cousin? That is no way to act towards your Head of House. Now have a seat, drink some tea, and let's chat until my daughter and godson comes back with the real mass murderer." He said, laughing boisterously at the dumbstruck look on her face. "So, how is being an Auror?"

ooooooo

It was easy enough for Katie and Harry to sneak up on the sleeping rat. Silencing and scent masking charms on themselves allowed them to get close enough for Harry to stick his wand right next to the rat's head and stun it. He picked up Pettigrew and Katie un-shrunk the rat cage Remus made them and in went Peter. Katie cast notice-me-not and compulsion charms to look away from the cage so they were not stopped once on the walk back to the Shack.

ooooooo

They got to the sitting room and they heard laughter, something they hadn't figured to hear, but with Sirius, the unexpected was to be expected. They opened the door and saw Tonks rolling on the floor and Sirius looking like the cat who ate the canary. Harry cleared his throat and they both froze until Sirius saw them and laughed a bit harder. "You had me there prongslet! Reminds of when McGonagall caught me and James duct taping Snape to the ceiling. Sorry about the scene when you entered, I was just regaling my dear Nymphadora," he pauses ducking a book thrown by Tonks. "with some stories about her mother from when we were kids, so she has blackmail on her. I missed twelve years of my godson, cousin, and daughter's lives so I have a lot to make up for. But, now is not the time for embarrassing storytelling, now is the time to go see the women who can give me my freedom!" Sirius said, walking over to Tonks, "Well Tonksie, ready to get a big promotion, come here Katie, Harry, grab onto Nym, OW, and she'll take us to the Ministry, and we'll have you back in time for dinner." Sirius said rubbing his arm from where his cousin smacked him. Harry and Katie grabbed onto Tonks and disappeared with a pop.

**A/N: Sorry about the fluffy chapter. Next chapter will have the interrogation and the rest of the third year I expect.**


	6. Chapter 6

The group popped into the Ministry's interrogation room, to their surprise they see Madame Bones, Moody, and Shacklebolt all pointing their wands at Sirius. Tonks jumped in front, "please put down your wands, calm down, and let us do our jobs the proper way."

"And how do you expect us to 'calm down' when a murdering psychopath is standing in front of us, unrestrained with a wand," Shacklebolt sneers.

"Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is right here," Harry said holding up the cage. "He is an unregistered Animagus. He has been playing the part of a house pet since that November night in 1981," Katie chimed in.

"That's preposterous! Black cornered and killed Pettigrew. Witnesses confirmed that Black did it," Bones exclaimed.

"When you see it, you'll believe it," Harry said while opening the cage and extracting the rat. "If this isn't Pettigrew then the spell will do nothing and you can take me to Azkaban for aiding a fugitive." He performed the reversal charm and before their eyes a man, believed to be dead, appeared in the same clothes he wore the night of the attack.

Every Auror beside Tonks mouth hung open in shock. Tonks broke the silence, "Well? Are we going to interrogate this rat or not?" As she spoke she put the magic resistant cuffs on Peter and placed a sticking charmed on him to the chair. She waltzed over to Moody and plucked the veritaserum from his hand and stood next to him and uncorked the vial. "Snap out of it!" She yelled, "we have an interrogation to conduct and a cousin to pardon." Bones, Moody, and Shacklebolt all came out of their daze and sat down across from Peter when Sirius felt he had to say something. "Well, you can't pardon me, because I never had a trial and was never convicted of any crimes." The resounding "WHAT" that came from the four Aurors drew their attention away from Wormtail. Bones was the one to speak now. "Moody, Shacklebolt, witness this interrogation by Auror Tonks. I have a Wizengamot session to convene." Her robes whipped around her as she turned and left.

"Let's get this started eh?" Tonks said as she dripped three drops into Pettigrew's mouth. Moody and Shacklebolt got out parchment and ink and prepared to record.

"For the record, please state your name," Tonks spoke such displeasure that McGonagall would be proud.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew," Peter replied nervously.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter to Voldemort? How?" Tonks continued,

"Yes. I was the Secret Keeper. Albus told James that they would never suspect me because I am a coward." Peter said, looking sad for himself.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes. We were losing the war. I had to protect my future endeavors." Peter said.

"Did you cause the explosion when twelve muggles died? How?"

"Yes. My spell ruptured a Muggle gas line and it exploded."

"Ok, that ends the questioning," Tonks breathed as she reached over to give Peter the antidote. Sirius spins Peter's chair around and slaps him.

"You bastard! You betrayed James. How could you?" Sirius questioned, barely controlling his anger.

"You have no idea the power the Dark Lord possesses. He tortured me. What would you have done?" Peter whined.

"I WOULDA DIED! I would have died to protect my friends!" Sirius yelled. Tonks grabbed his arm as he pulled back to punch Peter. "He's not worth it cousin. He'll get the Kiss now." She whispered, calming Sirius greatly.

"Well, we the testimony of Pettigrew, but unless you want to get your life back Sirius we should get your statement now so you can be exonerated," Shacklebolt said.

"If you will allow me to give my testimony live I will. I want to see Dumbledore squirm. And remind me to tell Amelia that I am going to challenge Dumbles on Harry's guardianship." Sirius smiled, thinking of his family being whole again.

Amelia shut the door after Sirius' rant. "Way ahead of you Siri, the guardianship of Harry Potter is on the docket right after the trial of Peter Pettigrew. I volunteer as your legal counsel Sirius for Harry's case but I can't appear to be biased on yours so I will take my leave. Alastor, Kingsley, bring Sirius into the courtroom when you are called. Tonks, you and I will bring the rat upstairs."

ooooooo

Harry sat in the visitor's gallery underneath the cloak with Katie as the meeting went on. Dumbledore complained that Amelia had no right to call a meeting but shut up when he saw the man chained to a chair with his head covered. After he called the meeting to order, he demanded Amelia state the reason they had been called, she stood and began to speak, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, twelve years ago, this court allowed Sirius Orion Black, the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, to be sent to Azkaban without a trial, for crimes that he did not commit." The wizards in attendance shouted at that, but Dumbledore's gavel quieted them. Amelia began again, "Earlier tonight, one of my Aurors responded to a tip of Sirius Black's location. When she arrived, not only was Black there but two Hogwarts students and a rat. This rat was explained to be Peter Pettig,rew, a wizard who Lord Black was accused of murdering. The rat was interrogated and sits here before you today." Instead of shouts, worried mummers went through the crowd. "Auror Tonks please go and collect Lord Black," Amelia ordered and Tonks disappeared out the door only to return a minute later with Moody, Kingsley, and Sirius in tow. "We will now view Auror Moody's pensieve memory of the interrogation." Amelia said as she poured a memory into the pensieve which played the memory on the ceiling. When the memory ended, shortly after Sirius' yelling at Peter, the reactions were mostly to be expected. Some looked at Sirius with admiration for how he would have died than betray Lily and James, many looked on Pettigrew with disgust, but almost all looked at Dumbledore with disapproval. The 'Leader of the Light' allowed an innocent man to stay in Azkaban for twelve years! What else had he done that they had accepted as correct?

The whispering and look throwing had ceased as Amelia rose again. "Now we have heard the testimony of Peter Pettigrew, we will now here from Sirius Black. He has submitted to be questioned under Veritaserum." Sirius steps into a chair next to Peter and Tonks gives him the serum, Tonks began asking the baseline questions and Harry zoned out. He snapped to attention when Katie elbowed him. He was able to hear the questions that really mattered.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No!"

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why were you not the secret keeper?"

"Because I was too obvious an option for Dumbledore. He felt no one would suspect Peter."

"Did you attempt to murder Peter Pettigrew after he betrayed James and Lily Potter?"

"Originally, I wanted to skin the bastard alive, but my fiancé convinced me to arrest him legally because I needed to be there for my daughter and godson. I got my Auror cuffs and my backup wand and prepared to arrest Peter. I cornered him but before I could stun him, he cursed the street, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and disappeared."

"That concludes my questions," Tonks said as she gave Sirius the antidote.

"With the evidence shown here today, we shall vote on the charges against Lord Black," Dumbledore stated. After a few minutes of voting, he gave the verdict. This body has voted for the charges against Sirius Black should be dropped and twenty-four thousand galleons be transferred into his vault as compensation for his years of imprisonment. Now onto the case of Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore kept speaking but Harry had become distracted as Katie pulled him in for a kiss to celebrate her father's success. They snogged for a bit but stopped when they heard the gavel slam and they turned to see Pettigrew get taken away by Moody and Shacklebolt. Dumbledore tried to adjourn the meeting since the purpose had been fulfilled but Amelia stopped him again. "Chief Warlock, there is but one more matter we must discuss tonight, the guardianship of Harry Potter is up for questioning. Sirius Black has requested that he be instated as guardian due to his godfather status. He has an argument for why he should gain custody, but I am assuming you wish to speak first." She finished.

Dumbledore grew pale as he stood to make his statement. "My colleagues, I have done my best for young Mr. Potter, as I have done my best for the good of the Wizarding World. Mr. Black has just become a free man, he has no bond with Harry like I have, and he does not have the means to support Harry or himself for that matter." He finished, some nodded in agreement, few shook their head, but many remained still.

Sirius motioned for Harry to come down. He stood up and left Katie with the cloak and walked to the courtroom floor. Sirius spoke, "Chief Warlock, I will address your accusations in order. Was placing Harry in the care of the one family who was specifically mentioned in Lily and James' Wills for Harry to NEVER go to? Did you know that those muggles hate magic with all of their being? For the record, I am the Heir to the House of Black, I will have more than enough funds to provide for Harry until he becomes of age. I will allow Harry to speak on the other matters." Gasps filled the space as Harry approached the middle of the room. Harry was nervous, but if he could kill a basilisk, then what is a bunch of old geezers got on him?

"My fellow Lords and Ladies, the 'bond' that the Professor speaks of is a Headmaster to pupil bond, he has never once told me that he cared about me, and he never told me that he was my guardian. When I told him that my relatives beat me and made me do chores for hours without break since the ripe old age of six." Gasps rang through again, but Harry kept going. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore said I was 'over exaggerating' and that I was mistaking abuse for love. Because love conquers all eh Professor?" Harry questioned. "Over my years under the Headmaster's direct influence at Hogwarts, I have nearly died four times in less than three years. In my first year, I fought my defense teacher for the Philosopher's Stone and earlier that year the same Professor attempted to kill me by jinxing my broom during my first Quidditch match. In my second year, I was attacked by a bewitched bludger during another Quidditch game and I fought Salazar Slytherin's sixty-foot basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor to save the life of another student. This year has been rather calm in comparison. First, on the train to school, I was attacked by a dementor and then during a Quidditch match, Dementors swarmed the pitch and caused me to fall off of my broom. All of this happened in the Chief Warlock's domain and I have the scars to show abuse from my relatives that he placed me with. May I show them? It will require me to remove my shirt." Harry finished, asked Amelia for permission. Harry removed his upper clothing and showed his back to the assembled body. Many gasped and some screamed at the condition of Harry's back. There were crisscross marks that resemble a belt covering his whole back, and along his spine were knife marks that stretched from the base of his neck to just above his trousers. Some women began crying before Dumbledore ordered Harry to put his shirt back on. Harry had just one more thing to say. "If you honestly think that Professor Dumbledore knows what's best for me when he allowed that to happen to me, then I pity your children. I would very much enjoy getting to know my godfather, so if you could give me that semblance of compensation for my years of suffering, it would be much appreciated." Harry concluded. If any were not crying at the state of Harry's body, then they were now because of the final statement given by him. Madam Bones pushed for a vote and everyone voted in favor of the guardian change except Malfoy and Dumbledore. Harry and his group left so Katie and Harry could be returned to the school by Tonks and Sirius. Sirius wanted to talk to the three of them for a moment before they went their separate ways.

"I don't know how I can repay you three for what you did for me today," He began.

Harry interjected, "Providing a place for me to live away from the Dursleys should cover me."

"Mum and I could get put back on the tapestry and that'd work for me." Tonks replied.,

Sirius paused as he gazed upon his daughter. "How can I repay you, Sweetie?"

"Go to mom and tell her that you never stopped loving her. And convince her to move back into Grimmauld, we moved after you got picked up. Make it habitable. I'll bet that it needs a good cleaning." Katie stated. "And don't forget that I love you and make sure not to do anything stupid until we get home for the summer." She finished. Sirius couldn't help but shed a tear or three at that.

"I will never forget that honey, I think I can convince Bianca to move back home and maybe she'll even take me back," Sirius said, chuckling. "Well, Tonksie? You want to help your favorite cousin clean out all the dark and deadly artifacts that my family has accumulated over the centuries?" She winced at the thought of Grimmauld after all these years but nodded. "I suppose, but me and mum better be back in the family for real," she threatened.

"The goblins have high-quality curse breakers so why don't you stock up on the dark items and we'll go to Gringotts and have them cleansed over the summer?" Katie suggested.

"I knew you got more than your mom's looks; you got her brains too!" Sirius laughed "You better get going kids, curfew is soon and we wouldn't want you getting in trouble, now would we?" He chuckled as Harry pulled the Cloak over them and disappeared into the night.

He turned back to Tonks, "Well Tonksie, let's go meet my fiancé of fourteen years." Sirius laughed as he grabbed her are and they popped off to Liverpool.

ooooooo

Harry and Katie made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room and they breathed a sigh of relief. Curfew had been ten minutes ago, and they had not seen hide nor hair of the caretaker. They step through the portrait and see an irate McGonagall.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is Harry Potter? And where is Miss Bell as well? Does anyone know anything?" She seethed with anger that two of her cubs might be in danger.

Not being able to resist the chance to get a good one on the Professor Harry spoke up and took off the cloak. "Well if you must know Professor, my girlfriend and I have merely spent our evening proving the innocence of one Sirius Black, the guilt of one Peter Pettigrew, and the shoddy guardianship of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Now, it is past curfew, so I will be going to bed now. I have had a busy day." He said grabbing Katie's hand and leading her up to the dorms, leaving a stunned Common Room in their wake.

They reached the third year dormitory and Harry realized what he did when he sat on the bed and someone else sat next to him. He stammered, "Katie I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that if you want to go back to your dorm you can. It-" He was cut off by Katie grabbing his face and deeply kissing him. "Harry, you held my hand, but I followed you here. After today, I want nothing more than to cuddle you because we didn't get to earlier." Katie said as she shed her robes revealing a pair of jeans and a blouse that she transfigured into sweatpants and a t-shirt and hopped into bed and teased him. "What're you waiting for? You scared of sleeping in the same bed as me Harry?" He shook his head violently and changed into his pajamas. Katie spelled the curtains closed, silenced them, and placed an opaque charm to reduce the amount of light that leaked through the curtains. He climbed in and Katie snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Harry." She said as sleep began to take her. "I love you too Katie." Harry mumbled as he fell into dreamland.

ooooooo

Tonks and Sirius appeared outside of an older looking house a few minutes from Liverpool town square. Sirius walked up and rang the doorbell. As he heard footsteps it took all of his Gryffindor courage not to high tail it out of there. A woman with light brown hair answered the door. 'She hadn't aged a day!' Sirius thought to himself. Her stormy grey eyes shone with tears when she recognized him. "Siri? Is that really you?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah B, it's me and I'm here to stay. That's if you'll have me " Sirius said lovingly as he stepped through the doorway into his fiancé's house. It was a pleased, yet lonely Nymphadora Tonks who apparated back to her flat that night after seeing her cousin dragged inside his love's home while smothered in kisses. She had done a lot of good, but she had nobody to share her happiness with. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius woke with a weight on his chest that he hadn't felt for nearly thirteen years. He looked down to see his beautiful fiancé's head resting on his chest. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he allowed sleep to reclaim him, only to be shaken awake five minutes later by said fiancé.

"C'mon Siri, we have some talking to do. I took the day off and we have a lot of catching up to do." Bianca said, dragging Sirius out of the bed.

"You mean you get to talk about the last twelve and a half years while I nod along and feel worse about my choice to go catch Peter by myself that night?" Sirius replied, sluggishly pulling on a pair of transfigured sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Well maybe not the feel sorry part, but you always knew what I meant even when I didn't. That's just one of the things I love about you." Bianca chimed, leading him to the dining room for breakfast.

The conversation over the morning meal was mostly Bianca telling Sirius about all the things Katie had done since he went away. As they were washing the dishes Bianca asked if he was excited to see his daughter.

"Well B, I sorta forgot to tell you something." He said, walking them over to the couch. "Last night, before I got here, Katie and Harry caught Pettigrew and with the help of my cousin Nymphadora, brought us to the Ministry and I was cleared of all charges in front of the whole Wizengamot." He finished, looking up to see his fiancé in tears.

"You're free?" She asked, at his nod, she engulfed him in a hug. "I can't believe it, you're really free? No fines, no nothing?" He nodded again, "I'm all yours B." She hugged him tighter, "Now we can be together, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." She stated, the man she loved was back and she wasn't going to let go of him easily. But there was one more thing on her mind.

"So, this Harry, he wouldn't perchance be Harry Potter, would he?" She questioned. Sirius knew he had a fair amount of explaining to do, and he had to prevent her from strangling the old goat with his beard when he was finished.

ooooooo

"Harry, it's time to wake up," Katie said as she groggily shook her boyfriend.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Harry asked.

"I want to, but we have a meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore at noon and we need to get Sirius here so he can help explain our activities last night," Katie answered sadly.

"Then cuddle after?" Harry requested.

"Homework after, but then cuddle," Katie replied with a kiss and pulled him out of bed and through the curtains of the third year boys dorm. The looks they received from the other four boys were those of anger (Ron), respect and a thumbs up (Seamus and Dean, and one of confusion then realization and a shaken hand courtesy of Neville.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron demanded to know, loudly.

"Sleeping, why else would we be in a dormitory, although this isn't ours. We came to the wrong tower last night." Katie responded.

"Well get out then, you don't belong here," Ron shouted. Katie was displeased with Ron's attitude, so she politely stuck him to the ceiling by his nightclothes. She picked up hers and Harry's clothes from yesterday and pulled Harry down the stairs to the common room where Hermione attempted to lecture them but was silenced by Harry and they strode over to the portal and popped over to their room.

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

"Why are you sorry? They were gits." Katie replied.

"If I would have brought us back here instead of Gryff Tower, we wouldn't have had to deal with them." Harry supplied.

"It was going to happen eventually." Katie chimed, "At least we had clothes on. Now that would have been hard to explain away." Harry's blush made her laugh, "What Harry? It's nothing you haven't seen before." She added with a wink and Harry's pants shrunk a little. He stood and walked over to his stairs. "You little minx, I'll write to Sirius and Tonks and you go put some clothes on. Or at least some pants." He instructed, she responded with a stuck out tongue and he laughed his way up to write two letters. A quick tempus spell told him it was a little before eight, so Hedwig should be able to get Sirius and Tonks here in time. At eight Hedwig flew through his window as he finished his second letter and tied it to Hedwig's offered leg and sent her on her way. He then took a cold shower and came down fifteen minutes later to find Katie with her homework spread over the table and a half-eaten piece of toast dipped in an inkwell. He walked over and withdrew the toast.

"New writing innovation? Very effective." He said sarcastically, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Jerk, I thought it was my quill and hadn't vanished it yet. There are some eggs on the other table with a warming charm if you want." Katie told him.

"So, you're doing homework now so we can cuddle longer later hmm?" He asked, she nodded. "Great, I'll get my work so we can finish it quickly." He ran back up to his room and collected his books and the Dark Arts book that they found and brought them downstairs. They worked until eleven thirty when a silvery dog showed up and it talked in Sirius' voice.

"Hey Harry, I'm with Nymphie out by the gate. OW, that really hurts Nym and you always hit the same spot. Oh, you're still here, be off and bring me my godson." The message ended and the pair were rolling with laughter. After they calmed down, they tidied the table and walked down to the gates to let Sirius and Tonks in. They were grateful to have been let in and they had to hurry to get to the Headmaster's Office on time.

They arrived at the Office with a minute to spare. The gargoyle jumped aside and the party of four clamored up the stairs. The door was open, and the quartet let themselves in. McGonagall began to rip them a new one before Dumbledore shushed her. He then began in his grandfatherly tone, "Harry, my boy, why don't you have a lemon drop and we can sort this out. Professor McGonagall tells me that you arrived back after curfew, and we would both like to know why you left the grounds yesterday."

"Well Professor, I left the grounds to go on a date with my girlfriend Katie," Harry said, giving an answer, just not the one the professors were looking for.

"Now Harry, you were at the Ministry at nine o'clock last night and I would like to know why," Dumbledore asked, tone turning angry.

"I was at the ministry to provide testimony in the case on my guardianship, which you were aware of since you were a part of it, Professor."

"No Harry, I want to know how you and Miss Bell got to the Ministry with a wanted fugitive."

"Well that's easy Professor, Auror Tonks brought us," Katie replied

"Why would Nymphadora be in Hogsmeade?"

"I called her Albus," Sirius said, voice steady.

"Why would you do that? In school, you weren't the brightest, but you should know better than to call an Auror when you're a 'Kiss on Sight' fugitive." Dumbledore chided.

"I called her because my godson had found Peter Pettigrew, but you knew that because you presided over the trial, or are you just senile?" Sirius accused Dumbledore; a gasp came from McGonagall as Dumbledore's face turned red with anger.

"I am not senile Mr. Black. I am merely getting a record of events from yesterday so I can punish Harry and Miss Bell here." He responded angrily.

Tonks piped up. "Professor, why would you punish Harry and Katie? If anything, they should be commended for not only finding Sirius but also proving his innocence. Something you allowed to go unnoticed for twelve years."

"It was an oversight of mine that allowed for Mr. Black's imprisonment. But none the less, Harry and Miss Bell must be punished for at the very least for their stupidity to allow themselves to speak to Mr. Black without contacting the authorities." Dumbledore said snidely.

"With all due respect Professor, we are not stupid, we both knew he was innocent, and we wanted to talk to him and see if we could find Pettigrew. Which we did, in the forest where he had been playing the part of the Weasleys' rat for the last twelve years. If you think seeing justice done is punishable then I believe you are senile, Professor." Harry stated.

"That is no way to speak to the Headmaster Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"I believe I have shown more than enough respect to the Headmaster. I address him as Professor and Headmaster, yet he only calls me Harry, showing me no respect, respect he shows all the other students and visitors except myself and Auror Tonks. You know she does not like being called Nymphadora Professor and you insist on calling her that when she has a title that she has worked for. Please do not lecture me on respect Professor, when the Head of the school does not show it. Only my friends call me Harry, Headmaster and you are not a friend of mine." Harry replied, causing McGonagall to think deeply and acknowledge his point. But Dumbledore had to be correct, so he had to speak.

"Harry my boy, why shouldn't I be your friend, all I have done has been in your best interests." He said, but Harry cut him off.

"Professor, what did I just address about showing respect? As for 'my best interests' you allowed me to be placed with my muggle relatives when my parents requested specifically not to go there. There I was abused and mistreated, and it was in my best interest to return there each of the last two summers when I told you about my conditions there. I believe we have different definitions of the word friend, Professor because your actions certainly don't qualify you to be one in my book. Now, if that is all, my family and I have some other matters to discuss." He finished, Tonks and Sirius were awestruck by Harry's dressing down of the Headmaster. McGonagall just shook her head because she knew Harry was right. Dumbledore though was seething with anger as Harry scolded him. Him, what authority did this child have to lecture him on respect. The wizarding world should be kissing his robes for what he did against Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. He stood and yelled.

"Mr. Potter, I have done what I have done for the Greater Good. And if your child brain cannot fathom that then that is not my problem. One hundred points from Gryffindor and a month's detention with Filch each." He concluded, feeling much better as he saw the shocked looks of the people in the room. Minerva was the first to recover and she only got really angry when someone mistreated her cubs, and Albus had just called three of them idiots. She scolded with full Scottish Brogue in effect.

"Albus! How dare ye insult my cubs. Sirius was a brilliant prankster and was accepted into the Auror Academy which he was top of his class. Mr. Potter and Miss Bell have been brilliant since coming together and therefore I see fit to give them each one hundred and twenty-five points each for their detective work in proving Mr. Black's innocence. Their detentions will be served with me instead of Filch as I am their Head of House and I decide where they will serve. We are leaving and that is the end of this story Albus. Good day!" She stated as she stood and ushered the quartet out of the office.

Albus knew he lost, but for Minerva to yell at him like that, he really struck a nerve. "Never mind that, I will get them someday." He then contemplated his future courses of action while the quintet plotted his downfall in the Room.

ooooooo

"Professor, I want to thank you for what you said in the Headmaster's office today, perhaps next year, you'll be residing in it instead of Dumbledore," Harry said as the group entered the Room of Requirement. Minerva was confused by his statement and Sirius and Tonks were amazed by the Room.

"You two live here? By yourselves?" Sirius and Tonks asked and at their nods, Sirius continued, "Man I could've had way more fun if I live here."

"Mr. Potter and Miss Bell have given me their word that hey will behave themselves when here. Now, what is this about me being in the Headmaster's office this fall Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I believe we have a case to have Professor Dumbledore removed," Harry stated. "But we will have to ask for Madame Bones' help because we have never been in court before last night," Katie added.

"All of my adventures and mishaps can be traced to Dumbledore's negligence and we want him gone. And what just happened is another reason." Harry said.

"Well, if you think I would be a better option then give it a shot Mr. Potter, and when in private please call me Minerva. Your detentions will start tonight after your Quidditch practice, be sure to bring your books, especially that tome you found Miss Bell." Minerva turned to leave but Katie called her back.

"Minerva, you can call me Katie and I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind you calling him Harry too. Today you proved you were a friend in the Office." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you and have a good rest of your day." She said as she left.

"If you two are serious about removing the Headmaster then I can speak with Bones, she owes me big after bringing in Pettigrew and cousin Sirius. But we can talk about that later. Now, I think we should catch up and discuss our future endeavors." Tonks said as she plopped into an armchair.

Over the next three hours, they talked about what Tonks, Sirius, and Bianca would be doing until Katie and Harry got done with school for the holidays. Tonks would work with Amelia on the Dumbledore case quietly, so they don't let anything important slip out. Bianca, Sirius, and Tonks (when she had time) would work on making Grimmauld Place livable. Sirius said the house elf was dead because it did not respond when he called him. Sirius would go to Gringotts and claim his Lordship and maybe a house elf. The mention of house elves spurred Katie on the suggestion of Dobby.

"Dobby!" Katie called. The floppy-eared elf popped into the room.

"Mistress Kats is calling Dobby. What cans I do for yous?" He asked.

"Dobby, this is my father Sirius. I would like you to help him clean his Manor. If you would also like, we would employ you to be the elf of the Manor." Katie told Dobby.

"Dobby is liking to work for the Dogfather," Dobby said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Excellent Dobby. Thank you. The same rules apply for Sirius as Harry and I." Katie said.

"Yes, Mistress Kat, Dobby won't punish himself for anything, he will try to do better next time, Dobby will only tell things to Mistress Kats, Master Harry, Mother of Mistress, the Devil Twins, Tonksie, and now the Dogfather. Can Dobby go with the Dogfather to the Manor today?" Dobby spoke quickly.

"Yes Dobby, you can go with Sirius after we show the other parts of the Room," Katie told him; Dobby was pleased.

"Thank you, Mistress Kats, Dobby needs to see the Devil Twins for a prank on the Greaseman before Dobby leaves the castle forever," Dobby said as he popped away.

"Did that elf just say he was going to prank Snape?" Sirius asked intrigued. At their nods, he exclaimed. "I love him already! Now, what else is there that this Room's got kids? I got a hot date tonight."

"Well, there is the Dragon's Hoard, the potion's lab and our bedrooms," Katie said standing up. "Where to first?" She asked as the other three stood up as well.

"I think we can skip the bedrooms, we don't really need to see where you guys shag every night," Tonks said, making the couple blush deeply.

"I didn't need that image, Dora." Sirius said, bracing for impact, but it never came. "Dora's ok Tonks?" She nodded. "Cool, that's a no on the Potion's Lab as well. Reminds me of Snape too much. So, the Dragon's Hoard?"

"Yeah, I came up with it when we found the dragon statue," Harry said. "So Dora, why are you ok with this but not Nym?"

"Dora feels more me, you know?" Tonks said but could tell they didn't. "During my fourth and fifth years, people called me a Nymph because I was a bit of a tease. Dora doesn't bring up memories like Nym. But don't go calling me Dora in public or I'll hit you. I have an image to keep. Now, let's see that treasure room." Dora said and Katie led them through the door to the Dragon's Hoard.

"Holy Shit!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw the mountains of discarded belongings. "There has to be thousands of galleons worth of stuff in here. I think we should go through all this." He added as he walked over to a trunk and opened it. "Bloody Hell, this is where James' trunk went." Harry ran over to Sirius and looked in it. "Well, there's nothing personal in here. How'd you know it was my dad's?"

"Simple, the JP on the lid gave it away. And James was the one to sneak into the Girls showers in the locker room our sixth year. He brought a Polaroid and he got these four beauts out of it before they noticed and chased him out. There's Marlene McKinnon, man Edgar really landed the jackpot, Gwenog Jones, she was a hell of a beater. Great team, her and I, too bad she wouldn't date me. I think it's because Bianca called dibs, not that I mind, see she's right there next to your mum Harry." Katie had walked over to see what the fuss was about when Sirius picked up the pictures. She hastily walked away when he said her mum's name, she didn't need to see that. Harry was not so lucky, "Bloody hell Sirius, I really didn't need to see mum like that. But Katie? I think I know where you get your looks from, and it certainly isn't from this old dog." Harry said as he smacked Sirius and walked over to Katie and Tonks, who was having quite the laugh at his misfortune.

"Very funny ladies, now are we going to explore or what?" He said, guiding the girls away from Sirius. They could hear an echo of "C' mon Pup admit it, your mum was hot." Which caused the three to laugh again. They spent the next hour alone when Sirius finally found them. He led them over to a wardrobe. "You know what this is?" At their shakes of the head, he elaborated. "It's a vanishing cabinet. You step in one, say the password, and you pop over to the brother cabinet. Very popular during the first war, when the Death Eaters come knocking you pop away for a few hours. Untraceable, passing right through any ward on both ends, and you can take other things with you. But this one is broken, but I think I can fix it." Sirius finished as he shrunk the cabinet and pocketed it.

"We have some more time until Quidditch practice so let's look around a bit more and take what you want," Harry said as they perused the piles again. Sirius found two bottomless trunks which he took, saying that one would be for Bianca so she can shop without carrying her bags around with her. Tonks found a compartmented trunk that had unbreakable and shrinkable enchantments on it, the same as Sirius' trunks. Harry and Katie had each found a couple more books for light reading. They reached the exit, but Sirius stopped paused and took out his trunks and asked Tonks to set hers on the ground and open it. He stood behind the trunks which opened to the rest of the room.

"Accio Galleon!" He cried, pointing towards the back wall then to Tonks' trunk." The others looked at him. "What? Hers isn't bottomless. What are you gonna lose more of a Knut or a Galleon?" He defended. The others understood and heard the rushing of coins as they saw hundreds of little coins rolling along the floor towards them. Sirius laughed and repeated the charm with Sickles and Knuts pointing to his own trunks. The final count was 583 galleons for Tonks and 3,507 sickles, and 14,392 knuts for Sirius. The group was content with their plunder and went down Quidditch practice and then to the Great Hall to witness Dobby's prank.

ooooooo

The Hall was roaring with laughter as Potion's Master Snape stood at the center of the Head table, his legs turning into a cauldron with a fire underneath. Instead of a shirt, he had many potions ingredients hanging around his neck. He wore a battered old hat and had several green snakes wrapping around it. He also appeared to be sweating profusely, but on closer inspection, it was grease the man was leaking. The Slytherins were shocked at first, but after a minute they laughed at the Professor as well. There were few who dared provoke the ire of Slytherin House's Head but the Weasley Twins never disappointed.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Snape shouted. "Fifty points off each and a week of detentions." He screamed. Everyone scanned the Gryff table and the only Weasleys were Ron, Ginny, and Percy. Angelina Johnson stood and told the professor. "My apologies Professor Snape. But neither Fred nor George Weasley are here right now. They have been in the Hospital Wing since practice today Sir. They collided and fell off their brooms, they're fine but are currently in the Wing under observation.

The Hall erupted with whispers of wonder focusing on who the new prankster(s) was/were. They evidently were not afraid of Snape which proved they were bold and intelligent to not give themselves away. Harry and the others were having quite the laugh near the door of the Hall. They had walked to the edge of the grounds and Dobby took them to Bianca's house, where they would discuss the plans. This left Katie and Harry alone on the deserted grounds. Katie turned to Harry with puppy eyes.

"Cuddle time?" She asked.

"Cuddle time," Harry replied, and the pair ran to their Room where they spent the night in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The following months passed quickly for the couple at Hogwarts. Once a week Tonks, Sirius, Bianca, and Amelia would send them a letter detailing their progress. Bianca and Sirius had gotten the first two floors and the basement clean and de-cursed. The pair had taken several trips to Gringotts to drop off items to be cleansed and sold. Amelia and Tonks had assembled the majority of the case and had requested a trial for the second week the kids were out of school. The evidence against Dumbledore was strong but Dumbledore also had a lot of support. Sirius was assembling a small group of wizards that were garnering support in the body, all of the neutral families were with them and several Light and Dark families as well. They said that with a bloc figurehead like Black with Potter backing him up makes the bloc more attractive than Malfoy's Death Eaters and Dumbledore's sheep. Out of the fifty votes in the Wizengamot Malfoy's faction had fourteen, Dumbledore had sixteen, and Sirius had twenty. The group was excited for the trial and they expected that many of Malfoy's group would vote with them because they wanted to see Dumbledore taken down a peg.

Harry and Katie boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home. Harry had taken aside the night before by McGonagall who congratulated him on passing the Runes final. He would be in the fourth year class in the fall. Katie was excited for the summer because she would get to spend time with her father. Harry had been excited for summer ever since Sirius had been instated as his guardian. He could finally get to know the man who should have raised him. The fact that magic couldn't be tracked in Grimmauld Place was a bonus. The ride passed quickly, the Twins, Alicia, and Angelina sat with them and they talked the whole trip home. At the Platform, Sirius and Bianca were waving at them and making quite a scene in Harry's opinion. "Harry! Katie! Over here!" Sirius called, laughing at the redness of his godson and daughter's face. "Come along! To the house!" He cheered grabbing hold of Harry while Bianca did the same to Katie and the quartet popped away from the Platform.

Harry arrived, landed poorly, and he wound up on his arse. Sirius chuckled, which turned to full-blown laughter when Katie popped in and tripped on Harry, landing on top of him. "Home for less than a minute and you're already all over each other. Get a room." He laughed sarcastically. Katie grinned at Harry as they stood up, Harry liked that grin, that grin meant something entertaining was going to happen. "So does that mean Harry and I can share a room?" Holding Harry closer she continued. "Because I have become accustomed to waking up in his arms." It was their turn to laugh as Sirius and Bianca turned bright red. Amelia and Tonks had walked into the room and were roaring with laughter when they saw the red faces of Sirius and Bianca. "Well Sirius, there is no doubt in my mind after this, that Katie is definitely your daughter. Props Katie, I have never seen Sirius so red." She chuckled as the blush faded from the Black couple. "Very funny you two," Sirius said. "You were joking, right?" He asked. At Katie's smile, he got red again. "Fine, you can share a room. There are going to be two beds for my peace of mind." He groaned. Katie ran over and hugged him, while saying"Thanks Daddy" and ran off to choose a room. Harry was laughing at his girlfriend's antics when Sirius turned and looked quite serious.

Harry walked to Bianca and introduced himself. "Hello Ms. Bell, I'm Harry Potter, your daughter's boyfriend and godson of your Sirius." She smiled.

"I know who you are Harry, and its Bianca, I think I'll be seeing more of you now that I and my Sirius are going to get married.

"Harry. You may be my Godson, but if you hurt Katie, I will remove you from this world." He said and burst out laughing at the reactions of Tonks, Amelia, and Harry. "That's payback for the scene earlier. I'm kidding, I'm actually quite relieved that you got together. But I was serious, well I'm always Sirius, if you hurt my baby girl, I'll hurt you ten times worse." Harry walked over to his godfather and hugged him. "Thanks Sirius, I wouldn't have it any other way." And ran after his girlfriend. Tonks just chuckled and said. "Sirius, if either of them is going to hurt the other it'll be Katie and it probably won't be in public." She laughed harder at the reddening face of her cousin. "C' mon Bianca, let's leave Siri here to relax and we'll get the kiddos so we can have that family meeting you were talking about."

A few minutes later a red-faced Tonks and Bianca were leading a disheveled Harry and Katie down the stairs. Sirius saw the group and laughed. "What's got ya so red Dora?" He was going to tease her some more when he saw Bianca, also red-faced, and Harry and Katie. He stopped and also grew red and went to sit at the table.

Before he could say anything, Katie said, "You should've knocked." Amelia chuckled, "Ah, to be young again." She said to no one in particular. Harry thought they had suffered enough. "Sirius, Bianca, Tonks. You realized that we weren't doing _that. _We were just messing with you. Think of it as twelve years of pranks you missed out on." Sirius looked up at his godson, who was grinning madly. "James would be proud." He stood and hugged Harry across the table. "But I would like you not to prank us in that fashion again. And if/when you get there. Use protection, I don't want to be a grandfather until you're both out of school." The couple nodded and Amelia asked. "Can we get this meeting going. We have quite a bit to cover." Sirius nodded and began. "Our plans are progressing well. My voting bloc has more than both the Dark and the Light factions. We would need more votes then we have now if we want Albus to be removed. The trial is on July 6th, so there are just a few more details left on that front. We have Professor McGonagall testifying for us and the Pensieve memories of the five of us who were in the office after my trial. Harry, you'll be testifying on the 'adventures' you've had since your first year. If you're up to it and if it is relevant to the case, you can talk about the Dursley's as well. I know they didn't treat you right and that is something we can use against him." Sirius concluded and Tonks spoke up.

"There is some training I want to put both of you through, physical and magical. Because you never know what might be out there for us. I'm also going to tutor you on some of the subjects you have not been taught well in, primarily DADA and Potions. I know Remus was a good teacher, but you have had two shite teachers before him and probably another shite teacher this year. Snape may not treat you like garbage anymore, but he still doesn't really teach anything." She said, nodding for Bianca to start.

"When you two are not training or relaxing, you are going to help Sirius and I clean the last two floors of this place. Most of the creatures are gone, but there are years of dust and shit up there. It'll be a good reminder of why regular cleaning is a good thing for a home."

"Ok, if that's all, we were in the middle of something," Katie said taking Harry's hand and leading him out the door.

"Wait, there's more!" Sirius cried and the couple stopped midway out the door and turned to him. "We have tickets for the World Cup Final. A gift from the Ministry to apologize for my imprisonment. The Quidditch Pitch in the back is also open if you want to practice." The pair beamed and continued out and up to their room.

"You don't think they were actually-" He began.

"Sirius, ask yourself before you finish that question, do you really want the answer," Tonks told him. Amelia stood and left, leaving them in the dining room. "Well I best be getting to bed, I got the early shift tomorrow," Tonks said, standing and left to go to her room in the house. Sirius and Bianca followed shortly after. The three quickly fell asleep.

ooooooo

The next morning saw the group eating breakfast together at eight before Tonks had to leave for work. The quartet began cleaning the third floor and Katie and Bianca were cleaning a bedroom. They had cleaned the walls and were scrubbing the floors when Bianca went downstairs to grab more cleaner. As her mom shut the door, a wardrobe began shaking. Katie was curious and went over to the cabinet. She had her wand at the ready as she approached. The cabinet stopped shaking when she was five feet away. She relaxed a little, but she screamed when the door opened, and Harry's bloody body flopped out onto the floor in front of her. She knelt down beside him and asked. "What happened Harry?" He pointed to her and whispered, "This is your fault." Before falling lifeless in her arms. She sobbed into his body. Harry burst into the room with Sirius hot on his tail, wand drawn, looking for something to curse, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His body was lying on the floor, and Katie was sobbing next to it. He ran over to her and held her. "Katie? What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up and stopped crying.

"You're not dead?" He shook his head. She hugged him and asked. "What the hells is that?" Harry was about to answer when two shouts of Riddikulus came through the room and the Boggart exploded. "That was a Boggart." Sirius panted. "It morphs into whatever you fear most. Apparently, Katie's fear is Harry dying."

"Well Katie, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere, babe." Harry told her. She smiled and felt better. "I think that's enough for today," Sirius said as he motioned for them to leave the room. "Go on, Tonks will be back in a half an hour for our workout." When Harry voiced that he didn't have any workout clothes Sirius just pointed his wand at him and changed his clothes into a tank top and some athletic shorts. "There, that'll work for today. Tomorrow we can get you new clothes." He said and Harry and Katie left.

ooooooo

Harry and Katie flopped down onto their bed, exhausted after the four-hour training session with Tonks. An hour of running, followed by an hour of dueling practice. First, it was Tonks vs Harry and Katie, then Katie vs Harry. Tonks had the pair stunned and bound within five minutes with only one spell making contact, a jelly leg hex courtesy of Harry. Harry and Katie's duel lasted forty-five minutes, with Harry finally stunning her. Tonks talked about strategy for ten minutes before having them weight training for another hour. After the hour, Harry could barely hold his wand, but Tonks had them practicing spells for a half hour. They worked on stunners and reductos, then protegoes. Then fifteen minutes of casting protego while the other cast spells against them. The final fifteen minutes were practice dodging stinging hexes from Tonks. The last hour was spent working on Potions and studying Dark creatures. They knew and were told repeatedly that if they kept working, they would dominate in the dueling circle, and the Quidditch field. Dinner was eaten quickly and soon the pair was passed out on the bed only to wake up and repeat the process the next day.

ooooooo

The day of the Trial had come, and the group was anxious about the proceedings. They floo'd to the ministry and hid their anxiety and restlessness well. They approached the courtroom and took their seats in the visitor's section. The Wizengamot had assembled and Tiberius Ogden took his place as the judge of the proceedings. "Welcome all, we are gathered to judge whether or not the current Headmaster of Hogwarts is still fit to do so, in his old age. The defendant has chosen to defend himself and the prosecution will be led by Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Prosecution please state your case." He motioned for Amelia to come forward. She did so and began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, it has been brought to my attention that Professor Dumbledore has allowed events to occur at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that greatly worries me that once great wizard who defeated Grindelwald and the Leader of the Light in the last war, has begun to slip in his increasing age. He is currently the Chief Warlock of this Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Anyone of the three is said to be a full-time job, yet the Professor holds all three. Two full-time jobs for a young man trying to earn his way is doable, three is rarely successful and to maintain the level of quality expected is not possible. The prosecution believes the Professor Dumbledore should resign from his post as Headmaster to allow himself and the School to have increased performance."

"And the Defense may make their opening statement," Ogden said monotonously.

"Esteemed Gentlemen and Noblewoman, this case is but a smear campaign against me because there are some who are envious of my positions. The case against me is baseless and honestly, borders on harassment. I rest." He said, leaving a stunned Wizengamot behind as he took his seat confidently.

"Prosecution, call your first witness."

"We call Professor Minerva McGonagall to the stand," Amelia said, grinning inwardly at Dumbledore's shocked expression. Minerva came to the seat and waited for her questioning. She was asked if she would consent to Veritaserum being used to ensure truthfulness and she consented. The drops were given, and Amelia began asking questions.

"Why do you believe Headmaster Dumbledore is unfit to Head Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man, although he is powerful, he is not all-knowing as some may believe. He has often had to leave the school for days at a time for his other leadership positions. Recently he has become more irritable and has snapped at several brilliant students and former students, he has also recently insulted several students and alumni. I have given the memory as evidence and swear that it is truthful. Please watch the memory." The questioning paused and the memory was projected onto the ceiling. Several gasped when Albus called Harry a child and were more shocked when he insulted the Lord of House Black. The memory finished and the questioning continued. "What do you believe is the biggest mistake the Albus Dumbledore has ever made?"

"Harry Potter's guardianship. All the years after that Halloween, he has spent with his muggle relatives. They physically abused him and neglected him, and Headmaster Dumbledore did nothing about it. He knew about the mistreatment because Arabella Figg, a squib who Dumbledore placed nearby, told him about it. He simply assured her that she was overreacting and that Harry's relatives were the best option for him. I offered to take him in and raise him at Hogwarts where he could be taught how to deal with his fame from an early age. When the Headmaster did not accept my suggestion, I requested he leave Harry with me and I would resign my post as Professor to raise him, away from the prying eyes of our world like the Dursley's, but with all of the love and support I would have gave my own child if I had been blessed with one."

"No further questions your Honor." Amelia said as she retreated to her chair, happy with how it had gone."

'The Defense may cross-examine." Dumbledore stood and walked to Minerva

"In that memory, both Harry and Lord Black called me senile, do you believe that that was proper respect to the Headmaster of a School?" He asked angrily.

"No Headmaster I do not believe that is the proper respect to be shown to someone of such stature. But I believe it was an appropriate response to your treatment of Mister Potter and Miss Tonks who respectfully requested that you call them by their last names multiple times, and you rejected their requests with insults. It was only fitting that they inquire about your mental health. Such insults and disrespect is not a behavior fit for any teacher, never mind the Headmaster." The Wizengamot was silent when Minerva was finished speaking. "No further questions your honor," Dumbledore mumbled as he sat into his chair. Minerva was dismissed and Amelia called her next witness.

"The prosecution calls Harry James Potter to the stand." A pin drop could be heard for miles around when Harry was called forward. Katie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he stood and took his place for questioning. Amelia approached him and gave him the Veritaserum.

"Why do you believe Headmaster Dumbledore is no longer fit to serve as Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"First I believe he is at least partially at fault for the bullshit I've had to go through at Hogwarts and fully to blame for my abuse at the Dursley's. Secondly, he is a poor example to the students, he does not show certain people respect and brushes it off when called out on it. Thirdly, he refuses to accept the consequences of his actions and says, 'The Greater Good' as a catchall excuse that he believes would cover his arse for murder."

The room was shocked again, Amelia smiled lightly, "What do you mean bullshit at Hogwarts and abuse at home?"

"The bullshit can also be considered adventures. In my first year, the Defense Professor tried to jinx me of my broom during my first Quidditch match. I also, with the help of my two friends, got past the protections that the Headmaster had organized around a Philosopher's Stone. The first one was a Cerberus that music would put to sleep almost instantly, next was Devil's Snare which dies in sunlight, a room of bewitched flying keys that you had to catch the correct one to open the door, then a Troll was there, but it was dead when we got there. Next was a giant chessboard that would only let you pass if you played. A room of seven different potions was next. A riddle would allow you to find the potion to allow access to the next room, and finally, a Mirror that only allowed you to get the stone if you didn't want to use it. I fought my Defense Professor, Quirrell, who was trying to get the Stone for his master. He burned when I touched him, for some reason, and he died. Dumbledore was conveniently out of the school that night because he had an urgent meeting that he rode a broom to when he could have apparated directly from the school.

Second-year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Dumbledore was a teacher when it first opened and should have known what was going to happen. I and my friend Ron Weasley found the entrance to the Chamber and brought our Defense Professor along because he tried to run away. When we got to the bottom of the pipe the Professor tried to use a broken wand to Obliviate us, but it backfired and erased his memory. The spell caused a cave-in that separated me and my friend, who was with Lockhart. I continued on and fought a thousand-year-old Basilisk and killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor. The fang of the snake stabbed me but Fawkes the Phoenix cried into my wound and healed me. The person who opened the Chamber was Ginny Weasley, but she was possessed by a Diary. A Diary that belonged to Voldemort. He almost regained a body that day, but I stabbed the Diary with a Basilisk fang and it burst into flame. Ginny, Ron, Myself and the Professor were flown out of the Chamber by Fawkes.

This past year I was attacked by Dementors during a Quidditch match which would've resulted in my death, but the Headmaster slowed my fall, so I did not die from a three hundred foot drop. I was led to believe that Sirius Black was a Mass Murderer, but in reality, I had been sleeping in the same dorm as the real murderer, Peter Pettigrew. You know the story of the capture of the rat. This story actually led up to the memory shown by Professor McGonagall, where the Headmaster wanted to punish myself and Katherine Bell for proving the innocence of my godfather and catching a criminal who had been hiding for twelve years. I was insulted when I requested that he respect me as I respect him, but he did not and insulted my godfather as well.

Before coming to Hogwarts, I stayed with my relatives at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. I call them relatives and not family because a family would not force a child to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and wear the hand me downs from his cousin who is treated like a prince. A family does not starve a six-year-old and lock them in said cupboard for four days because the bacon had been burnt. A family does not force a five-year-old to cook full meals for them and lock said five-year-old in the cupboard with only a small glass of water and toast crusts for food. A family does not beat an eight-year-old because he did better on a test than their whale of a son who couldn't do simple math. A family doesn't allow their son to break the arms and legs of his cousin for fun and then lock the cousin in the cupboard without medical attention. A family doesn't force a child to do chores until one in the morning and then get up at five to start them again. All on about a third of a square meal a day. A family doesn't tell people that I am a criminally insecure boy who tries to murder people in their sleep, who is sent to a special school where he is beaten daily, trying to knock sense into him when he is beaten daily by his uncle because he is a Freak and the freakiness must be beaten out of me. I can see you do not believe me. If I may Your Honor, I would like to remove my shirt so the assembled people may see the scars. I do not want to do this, but you will not believe me if I do so," Ogden nods in approval, mouth agape.

"Remember that it was Headmaster Dumbledore who sent me to the Dursley's, and it was the Headmaster who sent me back there for two straight summers because I was 'lying' about my treatment." Harry took his shirt off to reveal his toned body. This body was covered from the neckline of his shirt to about an inch above the waist of his pants in scars and marks that resemble a belt buckle. Everyone in the room gasped when they saw it, many burst into tears. Even Lucius Malfoy shed a tear for the poor bastard. He thought that Harry Potter was a far stronger man then he had previously assumed. The level of sanity that he maintained after years of pain and malnourishment made a ten-second Cruciartus Curse look tame. Potter's composure made Malfoy shake at the thought of him going dark. The Dark Lord was bad, but the Evil that Potter would become would reduce the strong willed to ash in moments.

Several minutes later the room calmed down and Amelia sat down and allowed Dumbledore to ask questions to Harry.

"Harry m'boy, you don't think those things about me, do you? I'm your friend. Someone must be controlling you to make you say those things. All I have ever done is for your own good."

Harry cut him off. "You see what the Headmaster does, to the other Professors I am Mr. Potter. Yet the Headmaster assumes he is my friend when I had assured him many times, he is no friend of mine. Yes Professor, I do think that you are the cause of several of my problems and you are the reason for all of my scars. My own good is something you know nothing about. If you really cared about me, you would have placed me with a family that volunteered to take me, not leave me on the doorstep of an estranged aunt like milk. You must be senile to think that I am being controlled. We both know that Veritaserum negates all mind/will control including the Imperius Curse."

"No further questions."

"The Prosecution has brought forth all of their witnesses, now will the Defense call forward any witnesses on their behalf."

"No, your Honor. My witness is also one for the Prosecution. I rest my case."

"Now we will vote, " Ogden said. "All in favor for the removal of the current Headmaster, light your wands. Those against, do the same." All in all, forty of the fifty votes were for Dumbledore's removal. Tiberius began to sentence Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by vote of this body, you are unfit to Head Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry

"Your Honor, I wish to make a statement. This fall the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be reinstated. The negotiations between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and our nation have been heated. What will happen if I am removed as Headmaster before the Tournament is completed? I am a powerful figurehead and if I am gone, then who is to say that the Tournament planning falls apart."

"Are you suggesting you are not removed for office against the will of four-fifths of this body?"

"I am merely asking you to consider the consequences of your actions."

"Do not speak hypocrisy to this body Dumbledore. You are stripped of your title as Headmaster of Hogwarts School. Congratulations Deputy Headmistress McGonagall on you're new position." Ogden said as he brought his gavel down.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he and his family left the Ministry. He felt relieved that Dumbledore would no longer be an issue. He was content to relax with his girlfriend and family while all was calm. But for Harry, nothing normal lasts for long.

**A/N: thank you for reading. With this and my other story in progress. I feel I cannot get quality updates up in the three day turnaround I used to. I am hoping to post a new chapter once a week for each story. Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep the feedback coming.

"Harry, wake up honey. Our portkey leaves in an hour." Katie whispered into his ear. His eyes snapped open. He kissed his girlfriend quickly, said thanks quickly, and ran off to the bathroom.

The pairs' training had really begun to pay off. Both had put on a fair amount of muscle in the ten weeks Tonks had been training them. The training schedule had been ramped up a little every week, now the sessions were two hours apiece and they were supposed to practice Occlumency every night. The couple had nearly mastered the art could keep Tonks out, but not her mother, Andromeda who was asked to further their skills. The pair could easily take Tonks down in less than a minute together, but their single matches would normally end in a stalemate. The Gryffindor Quidditch team would practice once a week at the Manor. Oliver had a lot of new plays for the team to practice.

ooooooo

Harry lumbered down the stairs to the main floor and walked into the kitchen where Katie had made breakfast for everyone. It was one of the things Harry had helped her learn. He sat down at the table as Katie was bringing the last of the food over. She sat down next to Harry and he gave her a quick kiss. "Breakfast smells good Katie, thank you."

"Your welcome Harry, maybe if you behave you can have seconds later." She replied, winking at him.

"Breakfast does smell good Katie. You have greatly improved since you tried to make breakfast by yourself the first time." Sirius said, laughing as she blushed. "It was one time dad, and Harry making me wash the dishes by hand for two weeks really taught me to pay closer attention to my stovetops." She retorted.

"You got off easy babe. At the Dursleys I wouldn't have been able to walk for two days after the beating I would have gotten." Harry offered.

"Remind me, once you've graduated, that we go and make the Dursleys disappear." Sirius requested.

"Fiendfyre or 'car accident?" Bianca asked.

"Car accident." Harry said, "Serves the bastards right for telling me that mom and dad were drunks who died a car crash."

"Well, if we're done planning the deaths of the worst family next to the Malfoys, we have a portkey to catch," Katie said, virtually dragging her boyfriend and father to the foyer where they each took hold of a worn-out boot and were whisked away to the stadium.

ooooooo

The quartet left the tent to join Angelina, Alicia, and the Weasley twins who had all received tickets from Sirius as he had extras from the Ministry as part of his compensation package. They went up to their box, which had been decorated in Irish Green, almost as decked out as the occupants of the box. The boys were sporting green trousers, a gold t-shirt, green suspenders and a green top hat with a gold buckle. The girls had gone for a gold skirt with a green blouse and a green and gold striped bandana. They took their seats a little before the introductions.

The Bulgarian Veela mascots caused quite a stir around most of the stadium, but in the Black box, no effect was found. When the girls noticed this, they each pulled their boyfriends in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked Katie, confused.

"Harry, the Veela Allure had no effect on you whatsoever, look at Ron, he is trying to jump into the stadium to go to them. The Allure makes most men who are not in love lose control of themselves." Katie told him while Angelina and Alicia said similar things to their respective twins. Katie whispered into his ear. "You're getting _so_ much more than a kiss when we get back." Harry grinned and they all cheered as the Irish players were announced.

ooooooo

The game went well into the night, with Krum eventually catching the snitch but Bulgaria still lost because Moran scored a goal seconds before Krum got it, putting them up by one hundred and sixty. The Black party spent the following several hours bouncing around parties of people they knew. They spent the most time with Oliver because they felt bad about leaving him out, but he understood as Sirius only had the ten tickets. They had just left the Finnegan's when they heard the screaming. Sirius turned to his group, looking grim after spotting a bone-white mask. "Death Eaters." He said calmly. Seeing the fear on his non-family member's faces he elaborated.

"Fred, George, Angie, and Alicia get in the middle of Harry, Katie, Bianca, and I. We've been training for something like this. Remember guys, this isn't a formal duel. You see someone who doesn't see you shoot 'em dead before they have a chance to kill you. Start with stunners and cutters but move for bone breakers and reductos if you a single green curse. Understand?" He barked. His three family members nodded quickly, but the four who had already grouped in the middle took a little longer. "If you're not comfortable with more lethal curses, stick to cutters. At least if you land a good one it'll take them out of the fight more permanently." He added, the four nodded and the octet set off in the direction of the screaming.

Sirius was in front with Katie to his right and Harry on his left. The twins walked on either side of Angie and Alicia, with Bianca bringing up the rear. They soon saw twelve men in black cloaks torturing a half dozen muggles, who had lived near the stadium. Sirius gave a silent count off and on three, eight cutters flew towards the men, taking three down and removing one hand. The men turned to them and green lights flew at their general area. They collided with granite walls and the projectiles were sent flying back at the Death Eaters, downing another three. Harry, Sirius, and Katie took up a duel with three men while the other three attacked the five still grouped together. Bianca had beheaded one, shattered the ribcage of another while Fred and George had fought the third with Angie and Alicia providing walls to absorb the killing curses thrown at them. Harry had disarmed his fighter, stunned him, and removed the left forearm of the robe to reveal the Dark Mark. He then helped Katie, who had barely been holding her own, with her Death Eater. Sirius' had led him off, away from the others a few meters and evaded him, and disapparated. He ventured back to the clearing to see Katie send a reductos at a robed man who had run away from them and popped away. Fred had just tackled his Death Eater and was currently pounding the man's body yelling something about 'Uncle Fabian'. He heard a shout and saw Harry exchanging spells with another man. He heard more another scream and looked up to see the Dark Mark burning brightly in the sky. He ran over to Harry but tripped over Katie who was laying on the ground. He knelt next to her and called for help when he saw how badly she was bleeding.

"Katie, what happened?" He asked nervously pressing his hands to the cut across her midsection.

"Another Death Eater…Snuck up on us. Cursed me and Harry started dueling him." Katie weakly said as Bianca ran up next to her and started muttering healing spells. The twins, Alicia and Angelina came over a few seconds later. They heard many shouts and looked up to see Harry, laying on the ground and surrounded by Aurors. They heard some shouting and Alicia called for a healer. An Auror ran over and saw the state of Katie and he took Sirius' place at her side as he went to find out what was going on with Harry. He shouted as he got closer.

"What the hell are you doing with my godson?" He yelled as Amelia was yelling something similar at her Aurors.

One of the Aurors turned around and said to him, "Sir, this is a crime scene and this boy has conjured the Dark Mark and he will be arrested." The male Auror droned.

"Like hell he will!" Tonks shouted as she came up next to the Auror. "That _boy_ is Harry Freaking Potter. Do you really believe that The Boy-Who-Lived himself would conjure the Mark? I guarantee that he doesn't even know the spell to do so." Amelia nodded in agreement as she strode up next to Tonks.

"I believe that we will wait to pass judgment until after Mr. Potter has awakened. Seven stunners to the chest! It's a miracle that his heart didn't stop. It'll be your arse Dawlish if Mr. Potter is injured." She turned to Sirius. "Now, Lord Black, why are you here? I assume that you were with Harry before you were separated. Why were you in this area when this is where the reports of Death Eater activity were coming from?"

"Madame Director, Harry, myself, my wife, daughter, and four friends were on our way back to our tent when we heard screaming. We got into formation with our four friends in the middle and went to see. We found twelve men in Death Eater regalia torturing muggles. We started by firing low powered cutting charms to down but not kill. That took out three and removed the hand of another. The Death Eaters sent Killing Curses at us and we responded with reductos and bone breakers. Two got away, but we downed the other ten. Harry and my daughter were dueling one of the remaining Death Eaters when he disapparated. Then another man sent a curse at my daughter which caught her in the stomach, the cut was deep enough to bleed a lot, but she is being tended to as we speak by my wife and one of your Aurors. I arrived on the scene to see Harry dueling a man in muggle clothes. Harry stumbled and the man cast the Mark and popped away." Sirius finished. Amelia had sent several Aurors to check on the Death Eaters during Sirius' retelling. Harry stirred near the end of his story and was sitting up, waiting for a place to cut in. Harry stood and spoke up when Sirius ended his tale. "Well, please request the lorry that hit me to use less force next time, please." He wheezed, chuckling a little at his own joke. "How's Katie?" Harry asked, moving towards the area she was laying down. Sirius was about to answer when Dawlish cut him off. "You are not going anywhere, boy. You used underage magic and you caused the death of at least one person today. You are under arrest, please turn-" Amelia silenced him with a wave of her wand, "Dawlish!" She yelled, "You are insufferable, I decide whether or not the acts of Mr. Potter deserve an arrest. And I have decided, that Mr. Potter's actions were totally justified, and I ask for your badge Dawlish, I relieve you of your duty." Dawlish opened his mouth to protest but turned and walked away,

"Harry, Katie is going to be fine," Sirius told him, much to his relief. "The curse she got hit with didn't hit any organs and she'll be good as new in a day or two." He finished, Harry asked if there was anything else, he had to do. Amelia told him, "No Harry, I'll take care of everything. Go see your girl." Harry did so with renewed energy.

Harry knelt down next to Katie, who had regained consciousness a few minutes before. She looked up into Harry's eyes and felt her pain subside a little, "Can you take a rain check? It'll be a few days until I can reward you properly Harry." Harry just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I have all the time in the world Kat."

ooooooo

The final two weeks of the summer past quietly for Harry and the Blacks. Katie was up and walking again two days after her injury, with only a thin white scar running across her midsection and navel. Her teammates visited while she was still bedridden and told her to heal fast so she could practice with them again. Oliver scolded her for running off and getting hexed but rescinded his point when the other five members told him they were all there as well. Tonks' training was as grueling as always but after the Cup, they understood and appreciated the value of being in shape and knowing how to duel.

September first arrived and the Blacks arrived at the platform. They met up with the other Quidditch team members who had already gotten a compartment. The train ride went well for the first few hours, then Malfoy showed up with three bodyguards instead of his usual two. The third troll was none other than Ron Weasley. Malfoy huffed when he threw open the door.

"Well, well Potter. You have new friends? I am impressed." He said eyeing each of them. "But I see you still have the same poor taste, hanging around with blood traitors and mudbloods. At least Ron had the sense to come to the proper side, unlike you." He was about to insult them some more until he was thrown out of the doorway by an invisible force. Katie politely stood and slammed the door shut, casting a locking charm before retaking her seat. The party looked questioning at Fred and George, who had looks of astonishment then understanding. "So that's who he was writing to all summer," Fred said.

"Yeah, he must have begged for weeks to get Malfoy to accept him," George added.

"He is no brother of ours anymore." Fred finished. "But who to replace him with?" He looked around the compartment until his eyes fell on Harry. George followed his eyes and laughed before elaborating.

"Harry, my dear fellow, how would you like to be an honorary Weasley?" The compartment burst into laughter. Harry nodded and said, "But I am not coming to the Burrow, you two can come to Grimmauld Place instead."

They all laughed, Oliver asked about the World Cup and they all clammed up. After a minute Oliver broke the silence, "What? What did I say?" He asked. Angelina started crying into Fred's shoulder and Alicia did the same to George. Katie looked Oliver in the eye and asked. "Did you read the paper the day after?" He nodded sharply. "Did you read the part about the six Death Eaters who died?" He nodded again but slower, and then it dawned on him. "That was you guys?" They all nodded sheepishly. "I am sorry, I suppose you don't want to talk about it?" Angie nodded but the rest shook their heads. Alicia spoke first. "I cut the hand off of one and he bled out." George went next. "I banished one into a Killing Curse heading for Fred's back." He shuddered and Harry went next. "I took the leg of Crabbe Sr. and he bled out. Katie said. "I cut a man in half at the ribcage," Fred spoke coldly. "I beat one to death and probably all the way to hell and back. I felt his ribs puncture his lungs and I saw the light fade from his eyes." Angelina wrapped her arms around him, telling him that he did what was right and that she would be there for him. After a little bit, Angie felt she could go. "One of them jumped out from behind a tent and I freaked out and sent a reductos at him and it took his head clean off. Then his headless body flopped onto me, blood squirting from the stump." Oliver was sad for his friends to have gone through that but deep down, he thought their descriptions were kinda cool. For the remainder of their journey, the group talked of normal things, like classes, Quidditch, and who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration teachers would be. They arrived in Hogsmeade and all but Oliver stopped dead in their tracks when they got to the carriages.

"Do you see them too?" A short blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, you can see these, things?" Katie responded.

"Yes. They're thestrals. They get a bad rap for only being visible to those who have seen death. You're just as sane as I am." She said as she skipped into a carriage before it left. The Gryffindor Quidditch team piled into a carriage and they were off to the school.

After the sorting, the Hall quieted as McGonagall approached the podium to deliver her first speech as Headmistress. "Welcome students both new and returning, we have two new additions to our staff this year. Professor Alastor Moody will be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and Professor Andromeda Tonks will be filling my old post as Transfiguration Professor. Please give them a warm Hogwarts welcome." She paused as the Hall gave a loud round of applause. "Now, our Caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the halls and that a list of banned items can be found outside his office. Also, I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. Only those of age may enter." Many groans radiated from the audience. "Durmstrang Academy and the Beauxbatons Institute of Magic will be sending a delegation of their best students to partake in the tournament. The delegations will be arriving in October and the choosing of the champions will occur on All Hallows Eve. The Tournament is not for the faint of heart, eternal glory awaits the Champion. I have droned on for long enough, time to enjoy this wonderful feast." She clapped and platters of many different foods appeared on the tables.

The tournament was the talk of the Gryffindor table, Oliver leaned over and asked him. "Harry, what do you think of this tournament?" They all looked at him as he pondered the ways that it could turn out. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our Quidditch, then I don't see a problem. It'll give someone else a chance for some glory. I have enough." They all nodded, and Katie asked. "So, are you five going to come train with us in the morning?" They all nodded, and Harry knew despite what could happen this year or for any year in the future, these six people, his friends, would stand by him, no matter what.


End file.
